La ley del amor
by cielphantomville
Summary: Verte es un soplo de aire que me inspira, me alimenta, me excita, me tranquiliza, me perturba, me mata... YAMACHI
1. Chapter 1

Este fan fic es escrito en respuesta al reto de **Mac 1826,** espero este a la altura de lo que solicito, y que alcance al menos 5 comentarios por capítulo, pues de lo contrario será borrado.

Con mis mejores deseos y esperanzas para este fic.

Atte: Ciel Phantohive.

.

.

.

.

 **La ley del amor.**

 **Resumen**

Verte es un soplo de aire que me inspira, me alimenta, me excita, me tranquiliza, me perturba, me mata...

 **Capítulo 1**

Taichi dio un suspiro profundo antes de volver a repasar los documentos frente a él. Llevaba casi dos semanas en el caso y aun no lograba armar una defensa sólida. La verdad era que, ni siquiera se estaba esforzando, ¿Por qué? Pues porque el sujeto era culpable y él no pensaba ayudarlo a quedar libre para que siguiera haciendo daño sin importar los argumentos de su superior o las amenazas que pudiera pronunciar en su contra.

Simplemente era cuestión de tranquilidad, Taichi tenía muy bien fundamentados sus principios y no pensaba dejarse llevar por las corruptelas del despacho. Cuanto menos porque él era reconocido por sus logros en el ambiente legal.

Con calma se puso en pie para mirar a través del ventanal a su espalda la impresionante estampa de Odiaba que se podía apreciar desde el piso 36 en donde se encontraba su despacho. La tarde estaba cayendo pintando el horizonte con sus tonos dorados y rojos.

—Señor — llamo la secretaria desde el intercomunicador. Tai solo escucho sin responder. —El Sr. Michel lo espera en el living—aviso y corto la comunicación, ella sabía no obtendría respuesta.

Tai respiro profundo para serenamente caminar a la salida y de paso tomar su chaqueta, pero cuando su mano se disponía a tomar la perilla dorada, la puerta se abrió con energía dejando el paso libre a un hombre blanco de cabello rubio y ojos grises.

Tai dio un jadeo al sentir los brazos de Michael Duval enroscase alrededor su cintura apretándolo contra su cuerpo alto y fornido.

—Hueles delicioso —murmuro Michael contra el cuello del castaño mientras sus labios besaban delicadamente su piel.

—Michael —gimió Taichi abrazándose del cuello del rubio con gesto necesitado. Requería del cariño de Michael para poder volver a sentirse seguro y fuerte. Quería escucharle decir que todo iba a estar bien, que no importaba lo que pasara estaría para él y por él.

—Te amo —murmuro el neoyorkino —lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Taichi asintió antes de buscar con sus labios la boca del rubio en un beso demandante, caliente y húmedo.

Michael apretó el abrazo y profundizo el beso, sus manos pasaron de la cintura a la cadera y de ahí un poco más abajo. Adoraba el ardor en la entrega de los besos del abogado, su aroma, su lujuria, su pasión. Todo de él lo enloquecía hasta el límite de la cordura.

—Vamos a casa —propuso en un susurro deseoso el rubio dando un suave apretón al suculento trasero del letrado.

Taichi acepto sonriendo, era raro que Michael gozara de tiempo para ir a recogerlo y cuanto más que tuviera la desfachatez de entrar a su despacho para regalarle un momento candente como ese.

—Sr. Yagami —se escuchó la voz de la secretaria por la bocina del aparato.

Taichi resoplo fastidiado, esa era la razón por la cual Michael rara la vez pasaba a su oficina, siempre había algo que los interrumpía en el mejor momento.

—Sr. Yagami —volvió a llamar la mujer.

Con hartazgo se soltó del rubio para apretar el botón del comunicador.

—Sí —contesto escuetamente.

—Hay un hombre que quiere verlo. Ya le dije que esta de salida pero insiste en que es urgente.

Tai soltó el botón y elevo la mirada, Michael suspiro derrotado antes de deshacer la distancia entre ellos, con cariño abrazo a Tai depositando un dulce beso en sus labios.

—Te espero en casa, no tardes —acoto Michael dándole una palmadita en sus posaderas.

Taichi torció la boca al ver como la puerta se cerraba tras Michael, regreso al comunicador —Hágalo pasar —indico irritado.

Taichi coloco sus manos sobre el escritorio un tanto decepcionado de no haberse ido rápido. Dio un resoplido y comenzó a quitarse de nuevo la chaqueta para colocarla en el respaldo de la silla giratoria, total no pensaba tardarse más de lo estrictamente necesario.

—Si gusta quitarse algo más que el saco, por mí no se detenga —escucho que decían desde la puerta y al girarse para mirar de quien se trataba se encontró con unos sorprendentes ojos azul cielo que lo observaban con fascinación.

Tai se ruborizo levemente ante aquella contemplación un tanto descarada, pero mantuvo la compostura mientras le indicaba a su visita tomar asiento.

—En que puedo ayudarle Señor…

—Ishida, Yamato Ishida —respondió el recién llegado sin despegar la vista de los ojos color chocolate del abogado.

—¿El cantante? —cuestiono Tai divertido esbozando una sonrisa coqueta.

—El mismo, ¿acaso tengo la fortuna de que sea uno de mis fans? —cuestiono entusiasmado el músico adelantando el torso y ampliando su gesto de felicidad.

—Lamentablemente no. Mi hermana disfruta de su música y me ha llegado a comentar de uno que otro concierto al que ha asistido, así que digamos que solo lo conocía de nombre.

—Es una pena —respondió Yamato con sinceridad. —Podria haber tomado ventaja de ello para estar seguro de que aceptaría una invitación a cenar.

Taichi se mordió internamente la mejilla deseando que sus mejillas no delataran lo abochornado que se sentía por el marcado interés del su cliente. Carraspeo con la garganta para recomponer su semblante y continuar.

—Pues bien, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar Ishida?

Yamato sonrió ladino. Cuando le dieron el nombre del abogado y las miles de referencias sobre su desempeño y profesionalismo pensó que se encontraría con un vejete de casi setenta años, en su lugar tenia, para su agrado, a un joven de no más de veintinueve años y muy atractivo.

—Vera, tengo un pequeño pleito con el hermano de mi padre quien me acusa de usufructo sobre vienes de la familia. Lo cual debo aclarar es completamente falso.

Taichi asintió, tomo un bolígrafo y su cuaderno para tomar nota.

—¿Desde cuándo comenzó la querella?

—Más o menos hace unos dos años cuando mi padre falleció. En su testamento dejo repartidas sus propiedades entre mi hermano y yo… sin embargo, mi tío al parecer desea hacerse de la casa que por ley le pertenece a mi hermano menor, Takeru.

—En todo caso, no sería a su hermano a quien tendría que demandar, digo si él es el propietario…

—Takeru, tuvo un accidente de auto que desafortunadamente lo dejo en coma, por lo tanto…

—Los bienes inmuebles de su hermano están a su nombre… —dedujo Taichi señalando al cantante y comenzando a ver la magnitud del problema.

—Así es — confirmo Yamato. —Sin importar lo que diga la prensa y los medios, ser un cantante no te asegura el sustento, siempre estas atado al gusto del público, por eso en lugar de financiar el hospital y todos los servicios que conllevaba la manutención de mi hermano con mi carrera alquile la casa y el departamento que tenía a mi disposición.

—Por eso su tío lo está achacando de usufructo. Al no estar su hermano se puede decir que usted se está aprovechando del patrimonio que le corresponde al menor.

Yamato asintió. —Mi tío quiere quitarme la casa pero no piensa hacerse cargo de los costos del nosocomio, cuanto menos de las terapias, medicamentos o hasta las consultas regulares. Estoy muy atareado con mi carrera, porque a pesar de tener buena aceptación, no hace mucho mi nombre comenzó a ser público y según mi manager no debo restarle tiempo ni dedicación porque podría decaer en cualquier momento, lo que me obliga a buscar a alguien de confianza que pueda llevar el caso con mi mínima intervención. Hable con varias personas y todos me recomendaron al mismo abogado, a usted señor Yagami. Así que… que me dice, está interesado. Le pagare muy bien sus honorarios se lo aseguro.

Taichi observo detenidamente los ojos azules de su interlocutor buscando un titubeo que le dijera que mentía, pero nada, en ese rostro agraciado solo había una preocupación evidente y mucha esperanza de que aceptara.

—Antes de responder tengo que hacer mis debidas averiguaciones… pero…

—Señor Yagami, este es un asunto delicado, si algo se llega a filtrar a los medios será una bomba para la prensa, lo que menos deseo es que mi hermano sea motivo de notas amarillistas, además los médicos tienen buenas expectativas de que pronto despierte y…

Taichi dio un suspiro. —Puede estar tranquilo Ishida, todo lo que se hable en mi despacho es completamente confidencial. Ahora, con respecto a mis averiguaciones, solo serán respecto a los fundamentos de los argumentos expuestos, en ningún momento me entrometeré en su vida privada.

Yamato sonrió auto suficiente antes de agregar —Es una lástima que no desee ser parte de mi privacidad.

Taichi se sonrojo levemente apretó los labios y recobro su compostura.

—Si gusta facilitarme y agilizar ese trámite le daré cita para pasado mañana, a las siete, para que me presente las escrituras de la casa, las facturas del hospital y las terapias, y todo aquello que lo avale como el responsable de joven Takeru.

Yamato estaba fascinado con la forma de hablar del litigante, con sus gestos suaves y elegantes.

—Entonces… nos vemos pasado mañana señor…

—¡Oh! Por favor solo dígame Matt

—Bien Matt, fue un placer… —dijo Tai extendiendo la mano para estrechársela a su nuevo cliente.

—El placer fue todo mío, te lo aseguro Taichi—respondió tomando la mano y con un rápido movimiento se la llevo a los labios para depositar un beso en el dorso.

Tai no supo cómo reaccionar, su cuerpo había temblado con tan leve contacto y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como granadas maduras.

Yamato salió del despacho muy contento, esperando que al final de aquella trifulca familiar, la que estaba seguro de ganar, tendría además una pareja, la verdad Taichi Yagami lo había embelesado desde el mismo momento en que sus ojos se posaron en su figura, solo para terminar rendido a sus pies cuando sus ojos chocaron, Yamato no era creyente del destino, ni del Karma, sin embargo, el contacto entre sus pieles lo había hecho estremecer en deleite.

Estaban destinados a encontrarse, a intimar, porque Matt jamás había sentido nada parecido por nada ni nadie hasta ahora.

Continuara…

.

.

N. A.

El primer capítulo creo que estaba bien delineado y está dando pauta una buena trama. Eso creo yo…

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los que hicieron posible este segundo capítulo:

 **Jess:** espero que la trama llene todas esas expectativas que le ha creado.

 **Blackpanterkjes:** No importa si no es seguido, quizás solo se anime a dejarme uno de vez en cuando, como en caso de que el contador no llegue a 7 comentarios y usted sea la heroína que salva el fic… jajajajaa, es broma cualquier día en cualquier capitulo estar bien, porque es el valor de un minuto cuando tenemos miles de cosas que hacer y estamos cansados y con ganas de dormir.

 **Nane:** Vamos my lady. No estoy obligando a nadie. Sinceramente si quisiera obligarlos simplemente no publicaría nada porque no tengo ese poder, es una sugerencia, o hasta una petición, pero de ninguna forma una obligación porque no tengo ese potestad sobre vos. Pero si tanto le molesta simplemente ignore las Notas de Autor y ¡LISTO! Problema resuelto. **No se complique la vida.**

 **Ichi Yagami:** aquí la continuación, gracias por siempre leer mis Yamachi.

 **Hana-kItzu:** Bueno el querer o no querer va en función a como se desarrolle la historia, porque hay veces que estamos con alguien pero cuando al fin llega la persona indicada todo lo demás sale sobrando.

 **Kiri Namikase:** cómo ve no he dudado en actualizar esta historia, gracias por su tiempo, por sus palabras, por regalarme una sonrisa en cada historia. My lady, es un gusto complacerla.

 **Naruko Ningja Z:** mientras más comentarios entren será mayor la presión para mí de continuarlo y terminarlo. Soy como un buen vendedor, entre mayor la demanda mayor la cantidad de producto en el mercado, jajajajjaa

 **Freebutterflyfly:** Esperoque siga siendo tan innovador e interesante para vos, tan asi que logre tenerla en vilo por siguiente. Y el siguiente y el siguiente.

 **Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Taichi camino despacio, las farolas de la calle ya estaban incendiadas, su reunión con Ishida había durado un poco más de lo que pensó y, sin embargo, no estaba para nada molesto, de hecho sus labios tenían tatuada una sonrisa y la piel del dorso de su mano aun cosquilleaba agradablemente.

Cuando Matt salió de su despacho Tai elevo su mano posando sus labios exactamente en el mismo lugar en donde Yamato lo había hecho, un beso indirecto, luego al darse cuenta de su acción se molestó consigo mismo pues seguramente el cantante solo estaba flirteando con él como un juego, sin ninguna connotación de verdadero interés o cariño, y aunque así fuera, él ya tenía a Michael.

Y a pesar de estar consciente de ello no podía evitar pensar que Ishida quizás… quizás hablaba en serio, idea que intento desechar sin lograrlo del todo.

Apenas llegar a casa Tai tomo el teléfono para marcar el número más que memorizado del fiscal y finiquitar el caso incordio que lo tenía tan apabullado desde hacía dos semanas.

—Espero que sea bueno Yagami —se escuchó la voz molesta desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Lo es Ken… —la respiración pausada de fiscal Ichijouji le decía que esperaba impaciente por lo que fuera a decir. —Renuncio. Por mi puedes refundir al mal nacido en la cárcel de por vida. Lo que es más, mañana temprano veras tres nuevas evidencias en su contra sobre tu escritorio.

Una risa suave se escuchó por la bocina. —Ya decía yo que te habías tardado, bien entonces te espero temprano Taichi.

—Nos vemos mañana Ken —y cerro la comunicación.

—… y bien? —Cuestiono Michael enroscando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Taichi —¿ahora ya puedo comenzar a relajarte?

Taichi simplemente gimió de gozo al sentir las grandes, fuertes y diestras manos de Michael recorriendo su vientre con dirección a su zona más sensible. Y entonces se dio cuenta, que si Ishida podía provocarlo, solo era debido a su físico, una mera atracción basada en el sexapil del cantante, pero Michael… Michael era el hombre con quien compartía su vida, quien siempre supo comprenderlo y apoyarlo y eso no podía venirse abajo como un castillo de naipes.

—Mañana será un día horrible, en cuanto se entere mi jefe que he abandonado su caso va a colgarme… —gimoteo Taichi aferrándose a los brazos de Michael que lo mecían con un ritmo relajante.

—Bueno en todo caso sabes que puedo mantenerte —ofreció con una sonrisa el rubio mientras sus labios dejaban besos cortos sobre la piel del cuello del abogado, —que si lo deseas puedes mandar al diablo ese horroroso y estresante trabajo y dedicarte a complacerme tooodooo el diiiiaaaaa…

—Sí, lo pensare…—concedió Tai dejando salir una risita suave.

—Y mientras decides podrías olvidar el asunto, hoy… hoy quiero llevarte al cielo…

Tai jadeo por adelantado pues Michael siempre cumplía lo que promete y el beso por demás húmedo y exigente que devoro su boca era solo el preámbulo a una desenfrenada noche de pasión que disfrutaría y que birria por completo la sonrisa pícara de Ishida Yamato.

&&&[…]&&&

Taichi se acomodó mejor el abrigo, eran las siete de la mañana y a pesar de ser un día despejado sentía el aire frio colarse a través de la tela. Con paso rápido a cruzo el vestíbulo del gran edificio de justicia y de ahí al despacho del fiscal Ichijouji, donde Ken lo recibió con una brillante sonrisa.

—Lo prometido. Con esto tienes para encerrarlo hasta el día del juicio final —afirmo Tai dejando caer con teatralidad un sobre amarillo sobre el escritorio del funcionario y tomar asiento con aires de grandeza que el fiscal observo con humor. —No es por presumir pero… tus detectives tardarían años en reunir las pruebas que estoy entregándote.

Ken afirmo —Por eso mismo nunca he entendido porque eres abogado y no policía Tai.

—Porque aún tengo moral, por eso —acoto Taichi con una sonrisa ladina recargando su peso sobre su brazo derecho y cruzaba las piernas en un gesto por demás elegante. —Ahora, me gustaría saber si tienes forma de investigar los registros médicos de un paciente.

—Pues depende de cual y en donde está ingresado. Pero supongo que sí, podría ingeniármelas para recabar información, ¿Qué quieres saber? —Ken dibujo una sonrisa de suficiencia, le agradaba saber que el apoyo iba en ambas direcciones, que Taichi podía depender de él tanto como Ken lo hacía del litigante.

—Su nombre es Takeru Takaishi, fue ingresado en el nosocomio oriente por un accidente automovilístico, actualmente se encuentra en coma. Lo que me interesa saber es… ¿desde cuándo? ¿Quién lleva los gastos de la terapia y estadía? Incluso de ser posible ¿si tiene una enfermera privada?

Ken lo medito un segundo, luego le dirigió una mirada significativa al abogado. —¿En que estas metido esta vez Taichi? —pregunto torciendo la boca.

—En nada complicado. Una simple demanda.

—Ya—dijo Ken sin creerle del todo —Dame dos días y tendré hasta el tipo de sangre del muchacho.

—Tienes hasta mañana en la tarde. Veré a su hermano para pactar mis honorarios y todo dependerá de lo que tú me digas. Si me está mintiendo entonces va a enterarse de porque me llaman en los juzgados "El Dragón".

Ken asintió satisfecho de la respuesta, con amabilidad despidió al su visita para un segundo después de ver cerrarse la puerta sacar su teléfono móvil y marcar. Dos timbres y la línea se abrió.

—Hola Joe… necesito un favor. Nop… no es para mí, es para tu morena obsesión.

&&&[…]&&&

A las diez de la mañana Taichi arribo al fin a las instalaciones del bufete jurídico fiscal Loner & Pietro. Con paso firme dejo atrás las puertas de cristal tintado con rumbo a su oficina. Estando en el elevador dio un suspiro hondo para armarse de valor antes de pulsar el botón del piso 36. Lo que sin duda no esperaba era que el ascensor fuera detenido por su jefe.

—Buenos días Señor Yagami, me permite unas palabras con usted —Dijo el hombre de edad madura con el ceño fruncido.

Tai asintió con naturalidad aunque por dentro estaba temblando, este era el tercer caso que abandonaba al saber que su cliente era culpable. Claro que eso lo sabía el director y nunca fue un impedimento para su superior porque solo le interesaba la plata que devengaría por el trabajo.

&&&[…]&&&

Yamato soltó un suspiro anhelante al tiempo en que dejaba caer completamente su cuerpo sobre la silla, se abrazó a su guitarra mientras fijaba los ojos en el techo como si fuera la misma Capilla Sixtina, su mente se encontraba lejos de la cabina de grabación, vagando hacia un abogado de ojos y cabellos color chocolate.

El rostro de Taichi era una hermosa oda a la belleza a la cual deseaba dedicarle incontables canciones, decirle a base de versos melódicos que deseaba adorarlo. Lo mucho que soñaba con tenerlo entre sus brazos y escuchar su voz llena de deseo llamándolo desesperado en medio de un ataque de pasión desmedida.

Quería que el abogado lo añorara tanto como él lo hacía. Yamato siempre tuvo facilidad para componer, para escribir melodías que hechizaba corazones, empero, jamás llego a sentir todo lo que describían sus sinfonías.

O eso fue hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los de Taichi Yagami, basto una sola mirada, un solo roce para inclinarse a besar su mano, para caer en un embrujo de amor que bendecía e idolatraba. Porque si Tai por solo un instante le insinuara que deseaba verlo de rodillas, Matt no dudaría en doblegarse a su voluntad.

De hecho, la misma noche que abandono el despacho de Yagami tuvo un sueño delicioso, una visión de lo que sería tener al abogado en su lecho, de la sublime experiencia de fundirse en su cuerpo y delinear cada parte de su anatomía, grabar a fuego en su memoria cada musculo, cada nervio y tatuar en su memoria la estampa sicalíptica del moreno en pleno orgasmo.

—Matt, Matt…. ¡Yamato! —grito Sora contra el oído del músico.

Yamato meneo la cabeza como saliendo de un sueño, un placentero sueño que la pelirroja acaba de ahuyentar con ese graznido sin gracia.

Sus ojos azules la miraron con reproche antes de contestar —Dime Sora…

Sora Takenouchi apretó los labios y torció la boca. Odiaba cuando Yamato adquiría esa actitud prepotente que la hacía sentir menos frente a él.

—Te decía que mañana tienen una rueda de presenta a las seis de la tarde en…

—No. —sentencio Matt dejando con sumo cuidado su guitarra de lado para ponerse en pie.

—¿Qué quieres decir con ¡NO!? —resoplo la chica con furia.

—Precisamente eso, no. Tengo una cita a las siete y…

—Pues cancélala — acoto la pelirroja — esa entrevista es mucho más importante que cualquier mujerzuela con la que estés saliendo.

—Cuida tu lengua Sora —amenazo Yamato. —Lo que yo haga y con quien lo haga es solo cosa mía, es mi vida privada y no tolerare…

—Lamentablemente para usted Ishida, el concepto de vida privada en la farándula es tan ambiguo que no lograríamos definirlo nunca — declaro una mujer castaña que con elegancia entraba al estudio. —Nuestra disquera ha hecho innumerables sacrificio en pro de su pronto asenso, no eche por la borda todo ese esfuerzo de nuestra parte y de sus compañeros.

—Nunca lo haría señorita Tachikawa —rumio un tanto apenado de haber sido atrapado discutiendo con Sora. Mimi Tachikawa era la empresaria mayoritaria de la disquera y por lo tanto su jefa.

—Entonces no ponga pretextos. Se presentaran mañana a las seis de la tarde en el vestíbulo del hotel Grand Hyatt Tokyo —sentencio con aplomo y a Yamato no le quedo de otra que apretar la mandíbula y asentir sumisamente. —Perfecto.

Eran cuarto para las siete cuando Yamato salió del ensayo. Con desilusión tomo su teléfono y marcho el número de la tarjeta de presentación de Taichi Yagami. Debía avisarle al abogado sobre el cambio de palanes.

Mientras escuchaba el tono de marcar Yamato no podía menos que cruzar los dedos en espera de que el litigante pudiera atenderlo o más tarde u otro día.

—Yagami —respondió Tai con total formalismo.

—Hola Taichi. Habla Yamato Ishida. — se identificó Matt intentando que el nerviosismo que sentía no se dejar ver a través de su voz.

—¡Oh! Ishida, ¿en qué puedo serle útil? —dijo cortes el abogado.

—Mi llamada es referente a nuestra reunión de mañana, vera… me ha salido un imprevisto y no podre presentarme. Cabría alguna posibilidad de vernos después o quizás al día siguiente.

—Comprendo, lamentablemente todo el día de mañana lo tengo ocupado en los juzgados y al siguiente tengo cita para el tribunal.

Matt apretó el teléfono, no quería rendirse tan fácilmente. —¿ Y hoy? —pregunto atropelladamente.

Se escuchó un silencio y luego un suspiro. —Está bien, pero tendrá que ser en mi departamento.

—¡Claro! Dime como llego y a qué hora —agrego con entusiasmo el cantante.

—A las ocho, y ¿tienes donde apuntar?

Yamato saco un bolígrafo y apunto con pulcritud la dirección, cuando termino sonrió complacido, iba a conocer su futuro nidito de amor.

—Estaré puntual.

—Eso espero. Nos vemos en unas horas Ishida. —y corto la comunicación.

Matt hizo un pequeño baile de festejo, su corazón estaba que brincaba de la emoción y cada célula de su cuerpo vibraba anticipando, si tenía suerte, lo que podía llegar a pasar.

Llego a su casa en menos de veinte minutos, se metió a la ducha y saco sus mejores galas. Quería impresionar al abogado hasta dejarlo con la boca abierta, mientras revisaban los documentos Yamato aprovecharía las incontables oportunidades de acariciar las manos del castaño y entre toque y toque se iría aproximando hasta que estuvieran tan juntos que al respirar inhalaran el aliento del otro y entonces….

—Esta noche… puede ser la noche —se dijo colocándose colonia mientras consideraba si debía llevar algún presente, después de todo el Tai tuvo la delicadeza de invitarlo a su casa y no a un lugar público, un voto de confianza que ameritaba reconocimiento.

Decidió que pasaría por la pastelería, esa a la cual todas chicas iban… —Antique Bakery —seguro que encontraba una tarta adecuada a la ocasión.

Montado en su deportivo rojo llego a la dirección sin problemas, estaciono el auto y con obsequio en mano se presentó en el vestíbulo, el portero registro su lista y le sonrió al ver su nombre anotado como visita de Yagami. Con amabilidad le indico el elevador y el piso, aunque el dato estaba de sobra porque Tai se lo dio.

Abordo el ascensor que lo llevaría directo al piso del letrado y antes de que las puertas terminaran de cerrarse una mano las detuvo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el hombre joven que irrumpió apresuradamente en el alevador.

Matt asintió sin darle mayor importancia. Mientras ascendían Ishida no podía dejar de pensar que el rostro de su compañero de ascensor le era conocido.

—Disculpa la pregunta —se atrevió a hablar Matt una vez que estuvo ligeramente seguro de lo que preguntaría —¿Eres Michael Duval?

Michel sonrió con suficiencia sintiendo que sus mejillas tomaban un ligero tono carmin antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—¡Oh! Es un placer conocerte, soy admirador del trabajo de tu padre, y espero que próximamente tuyo… creo y si me equivoco corrígeme, que te ofrecieron el papel estelar en una película. —elogio con mesura, con tono siempre moderado sin exaltarse.

Michael sonrió aún más ampliamente. —Está en lo cierto joven Ishida, pero eso no podrá ser a menos que convenza a cierta personita de irse conmigo —rio el actor con agrado pensando en su moreno. —Además, me alegra que fuera el primero en hablar, la verdad no sabía cómo abordarlo, yo también soy gran admirador de sus producciones. ¿Quién diría que conocería en el elevador de mi edificio al gran cata-autor Yamato Ishida. —Michael por su parte si exclamaba con total libertad dejando a sus manos acentuar cada exclamación.

—No es para tanto, mi carrera apenas va en ascenso y…

—¡Pues que despeje! —Enfatizo Michael —estás nominado a tres globos de oro como mejor letra, mejor música y mejor producción, su ultimo sencillo ocupa el primer lugar de listas de popularidad y…

—Está bien ya entendí —sonrió Matt. —creo que es bueno saber que hay gente de su talla que escucha mi música y es de su agrado.

Michael asintió con la cabeza al comentario —Y será un buen contacto si deseo hacer una fiesta y hago promoción a que te conozco y puedes estar presente.

—Eso sin duda —y ambos rieron, el espectáculo era un mundo caprichoso, pero ambos pensaban que era refrescante encantarase con personas que a pesar de su talento no demostraba esa vanidad vacía y egolatría de quien se cree mejor.

El timbre del piso se escuchó, ambos salieron y se estrecharon la mano.

—Espero volver a verlo. Estaré haciendo visitas regulares al este lugar.

—¡Oh! Entonces será un gusto —respondió Michael comenzando a andar.

Ambos rubios caminaban a la par, sonriéndose nerviosamente al ver que iban en la misma dirección.

A Yamato le sudaban las manos, estaba a escasos pasos del departamento del letrado, y cuando al fin logro divisar la puerta con el numero indicado, esta se abrió de par en par.

Taichi Yagami salió vistiendo una playera blanca holgada, un pantalón de mezclilla desteñido con algunas rasgaduras en partes específicas que le daban un toque salvaje y tenis.

Michel sonrió ante la estampa, Tai era tan lindo cuando usaba ropa casual y no esos agobiantes trajes de empresario desabrido. Y Matt, Matt quería correr a abrazarlo, era como llegar a casa después de una larga jornada, solo faltaba que…

—Bienvenido a casa —saludo Taichi con alegría deshaciendo la distancia que los separaba en dos grandes zancadas.

Matt estaba que moriría de felicidad al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras y luego su fantasía cayó en pedazos cuando los brazos del moreno se cerraron alrededor del cuello del otro rubio.

—Yamato, te presento a mi pareja, él es…

—No hace falta que nos presentes Tai, Ishida y yo hemos tenido tiempo de camino aquí para conocernos —agrego Michael sonriente mientras su mano encontraba su lugar alrededor de la cintura del moreno.

Tai levanto una ceja escéptico, pero le restó importancia. —La cena está en la estufa —dijo con simpleza empujando a Michael dentro. —Ishida, espero que no le incomode tener que trabajar aquí, es que…

—No, para nada —ser apresuro a cortar las explicaciones Matt —Soy yo quien debe disculparse por insistir en la reunión y por haber cancelado, en primer lugar, la que ya teníamos acordada.

Taichi se hizo a un lado y con un gesto de su mano lo invito a entrar. —Póngase cómodo en un momento estoy con usted —dijo señalando la sala y desapareciendo por el corredor.

Matt dio un suspiro, ¿en que había estado pensando? Debió suponer que un hombre tan maravilloso como Taichi Yagami tenía pareja, sin embargo, había un pero, algo que no lo dejaba resignarse, algo que gritaba desde lo más profundo de su conciencia, de su ser, como si el moreno le perteneciera y fuera un ultraje el hecho de verlo con alguien más.

Matt con los ojos clavados en el pasillo por donde había desaparecido Yagami, jamás sabría que en ese momento sus ojos normalmente azules destellaban con un brillo dorado y que detrás de su nuca se dibujaba en dorado, casi oro, el signo de Horus, cuanto menos que ese era el inicio de una pelea épica entre la vida y la muerte por hacerse de una esperanza.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Mil disculpas por la demora. Pero prometo aplicarme y no dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar… ahora que… como soy un Demonio, no creo que mis promesas valgan de mucho.

Atte: _Ciel Phantomhive_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 3**

Taichi entro a la cocina para tomar de la barra la bandeja con aperitivos que había preparado, sin embargo, apenas estar a un rango aceptable Michael lo atrapo en sus brazos estrechándolo contra su pecho y aprovechando la disposición del abogado le robo un beso suculento.

Tai cerro los ojos dejándose envolver por el deseo necesitado, casi podría decir que Michael en cada beso le suplicaba quedarse a su lado, mantenerse cerca, como si su mera presencia fuera un bálsamo que el actor requería para vivir.

Taichi enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, correspondiendo el afecto. Amaba a Michael y deseaba, más que nada darle seguridad, paz. Con forme los segundos pasaban las manos habidas del actor pronto encontraron el borde de la playera que elevaron sin pudor en buscar de tocar piel canela.

—Michael—ronroneo Tai deshaciendo el beso y suspirando agradablemente bajo su toque. —Tengo trabajo… —murmuro y en su voz se notaba lo poco convencido que estaba de aplazar el repentino juego de su novio.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que tengas clientes como ese…

Tai abrió los ojos y aparto las manos blancas del norteamericano de su cuerpo.

—Y yo ya me cansé de repetirte que no tienes por qué sentir celos —acoto tomando la bandeja que en primer lugar había ido a buscar. —Ahora, voy a trabajar y cuando Ishida se marche podremos discutir este asunto… de nuevo—sentencio con un suspiro y la mirada seria, luego la ablando para propinarle un beso casto y salir de ahí antes de que Michael volviera a atraparlo, porque entonces no garantizaría poder atender a Yamato.

Con forme avanzaba por el pasillo su sonrisa se amplió, amaba esa posesividad obcecada que Michael tenia hacia él, lo hacía sentir seguro de su amor, de que no importaba quien se le pusiera en frente, el actor solo tendría ojos para él.

—Lamento la demora Ishida —dijo apenas apersonarse en la sala.

Matt asintió llenado con agrado sus pupilas de la silueta del abogado. Taichi realmente lucia bien con ropa casual, era como estar sumergido en una utopía, en donde tenía todo lo que siempre anhelo, una vida tranquila llena de cariño familiar, claro que si hubiera conocido a Tai unos dos años atrás a estas alturas tendrían por lo menos dos niños.

—Ishida…

Matt salió de su ensoñación meneando la cabeza y sonrojándose levemente al reconocer que quizás se había quedado mirando demás al abogado.

El timbre del celular de Taichi lo salvo de soltar alguna frase embarazosa.

Por su parte el letrado observo por un segundo el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla antes de contestar.

—¿Sí o no? —fue la escueta pregunta que hizo dejando de lado el saludo. Cuando recibió la respuesta sonrió complacido y colgó.

Tai estaba satisfecho, la llamada de Ken infórmale que todo cuanto Ishida le había dicho era verdad y que podía tomar el caso con total tranquilidad, fue completamente oportuna, le quito sin saberlo, un gran peso de encima.

—Bien Ishida… hablemos de negocios… —dijo Tai dibujando en sus labios una sensual sonrisa gatuna.

Si Matt pensó que estaba enamorado del abogado, ahora observando aquella mueca se declaraba perdidamente rendido y a sus pies.

&&&[…]&&&

Tai dio un suspiro cuando al fin pudo cerrar la puerta tras Ishida. La verdad su reunión había durado más de lo esperado y eso tenía de muy mal humor a Michael, quien cada media hora rondaba la sala como buitre.

—Michel—llamo el moreno completamente seguro de que su pareja estaba cerca.

Y así fue, el rubio no tardó en aparecerse a un costado enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y repartiendo besos traviesos por la nuca.

Taichi soltó un suspiro, sentía su sangre bullir cuando Michel se dedicaba a complacerlo, pero esta vez no dejaría pasar la regañina solo por una cesión de sexo, ok, una cesión fabulosa de sexo duro, pero ese no era el punto. Michael debía confiar en él y no ponerse a vigilar e intimidar a cuanto cliente más o menos apuesto fuera a verlo.

—Michael… —volvió a decir ahora más decidido y sujetándole las manos a su novio para que lo mirara de frente. —Sabes que no podemos vivir así. Tienes que confiar en mí. Yo…

—Tu. Tú no me lastimarías, pero hombres como Yamato dudo que piensen en mi cuando coquetean descaradamente contigo. —remilgo el rubio con cara de pocas pulgas.

—Pero no pasaran de ahí, es un coqueteo que se termina en cuanto termina el trabajo—acoto Tai.

—¿Y si no es así? ¿y si deseara seguir frecuentándote después? —cuestiono Michael auténticamente angustiado.

—Entonces simplemente les dejaría claro que mi amistad es lo único que conseguirán. Tengo a un hombre maravilloso que me ama con todo su ser, sería un tonto si lo abandonara solo por una aventura. Michael, confía en que yo te amo, tanto como yo confió en ti… imagina que me pusiera así por cada fulana que se te acerca. No te dejaría ni asomarte a la calle.

Michael rio suavecito aceptando el punto.

—Esta bien, acepto que me comporte mal. No lo vuelvo a hacer, si tu prometes no volver a invítalo a nuestra casa.

—¡Oh! Eso, fue un caso especial… pero acepto.

Michael no espero a que dijera nada más, lo tomo por la cintura para elevarlo y hacer que las piernas del letrado encontraran su lugar alrededor de sus caderas. Lo abrazaba con fuerza, con pasión, deseando tener de ese cuerpo todo cuanto pudiera, quería estar dentro por siempre, sentirse completo siendo apretado por el cálido y esponjo interior de su chico.

—Te amo… —murmuro Michel al tiempo en que depositaba el cuerpo de Tai sobre la cama. —Te amo…

Taichi gimo al sentir el peso de Michael caer descaradamente sobre él. Con familiaridad abrió las piernas para permitirle al rubio tomar su lugar, admirando desde su posición como el actor comenzaba a retirarse la camisa dejando a la vista su bien trabajado abdomen y su pecho duro y cuadro.

—¡Oh! Michael—jadeo Tai acariciando con la yema de sus manos los marcados músculos.

Michael lo miro embelesado, Taichi parecía un gato, un felino que lo observaba analítico y rijoso, el brillo en sus ojos lo llamaba y él no se haría rogar.

Con la delicadeza que no había tenido hasta ahora, tomo la playera del castaño y como si se tratara de una fina figurilla de cristal fue retirando la prenda hasta dejar al descubierto la piel morena que tanto adoraba.

—Quiero que sea mi nombre y solo mi nombre el que salga de tus labios en jadeos necesitados… se mío Taichi, solo mío… —suplico Michael rozando su torsos con obsceno descaro.

Tai gimió abriendo los brazos mientras asentía con la cabeza. Un nuevo beso nació entre ellos, brusco y lujurioso mientras las manos buscaban retirar las prendas sobrantes.

La boca de Michael se adueñó de su cuello y sonrió alevoso cuando su lengua lamio justo debajo de la oreja del moreno, ahí donde un suave brillo rojo dejaba ver una cruz egipcia.

" _Eres mío Asir…"_ pensó el rubio dando una suave succión sobre el símbolo arrancándole casi un grito de placer a Taichi. " _De aquí a la eternidad…"_ aseguro en los recónditos lares de su mente mientras sus pupilas pasaban de azul a un color tan oscuro como una noche sin luna. _"y más allá de la muerte…"_

&&&[…]&&&

Yamato salió del departamento con gesto atribulado. Era difícil admitir que él debía irse, que debía aceptar el hecho de que cuando la puerta se cerrara a su espalda seguramente Michael se lanzaría como fiera en celo sobre Taichi. Y eso le dolía, porque deseaba ser él quien tuviera ese derecho, quien pudiera hacerle toda noche el amor sin darle tregua hasta que despuntara el día.

—¡Ah! La vida es tan injusta…

Pero a pesar de todo, Yamato estaba seguro de una cosa. El destino había puesto en su camino al Yagami porque al final debía pertenecerle. Quizás estaba delirando, o solo eran un amor obcecado, pero eso que sentía se mostraba tan fuerte y lo hacía delirar de tal forma que juraría lo conocía mejor que cualquiera.

—Le gusta el chocolate—afirmo con seguridad. —los paseos al atardecer o en días lluviosos…

Era de locos, pero Yamato sentía dentro de su ser nacer un enorme odio por Michael, como si el joven actor fuera su perpetuo enemigo acérrimo.

Pero esto apenas empieza… —murmuro apretando las manos en puños.

Continuara…

.

.

 **N. A.**

Sí, sé que es poco tomando en cuenta el tiempo que tarde en actualizar pero… bueno, tengan en consideración que se han recortado mis tiempos… ¡Dios! Quiero otra semana de vacaciones…

Atte: _Ciel Phantomhive_


	4. Chapter 4

De antemano una disculpa por la tardanza. Y espero en no tardar tanto para futuras actualizaciones.

Atte. _Ciel Phantomhive_

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4**

Hor dejo que sus dorados ojos recorrieran el cielo, ahí donde Ra navegaba apaciblemente sobre las cabezas de los mortales. La barca del Dios Sol, casi tan dorada como los ojos de Horus era magnánima y sublime. ¿Cuánto hacia que viajaba? ¿Desde cuándo protegía la embarcación del todo poderoso Ra?

Milenios habían pasado desde que fue designado como protector de la barca y aún más desde que vio de frente a Asir; porque mientras mantuviera vigilado a Seth su padre no correría ningún peligro. Y aunque se alegraba de la tranquilidad que reinaba entre ellos sentía cierta desolación de no poder posar la mirada en el guardián del Duat. Extrañaba contemplar los rojizos ojos de Asir, su etérea figura y sentir su aura cálida, su sonrisa… ninguna otra deidad tenía una sonrisa como la de su padre.

—Hor… —Llamo Ra desde la parte alta de la embarcación. El guerrero presto atención demostrando su respeto con una leve inclinación de cabeza al verlo acercarse. —Ha llegado el tiempo. Pronto el hombre dejara de adorarnos y nuestros poderes menguaran. Es tiempo de decidir si pasaremos a un plano diferente o nos resignaremos a vivir entre ellos, porque aun necesitan que los guiemos. Y aunque siempre supimos que este día llegaría es amarga la partida.

Hor miro con creciente admiración a Ra. Siempre fue sabio, centrado y tranquilo. Siempre pendiente de aquellas criaturas que poco a poco iban aprendiendo a sobrevivir en ese mundo tan peligroso. Eran frágiles, sus cuerpos fácilmente podían quebrarse y sin embargo parecían ignorar su debilidad desafiando las leyes naturales, aferrándose a vivir.

—Sería una deshonra… —gruño Seth acercándose a toda prisa, como si el simple hecho de mencionarlo fuera una ofensa. —Ninguno de nosotros aceptara vivir entre ellos. Por somos…

—¿Somos superiores? Una ventaja de nacimiento, ellos se han ganado por mérito propio cada victoria y hazaña. — corto Hor arrodillándose frente a Ra. —Para mí sería todo un honor que me permitiera descender. Un reto que acepto con gusto, lo que es más, me ofrezco voluntario.

El Dios del Sol sonrió con agrado y asintió con la cabeza ante la respuesta de su mejor guerrero.

—Siempre has sido impulsivo Hor, pero tu corazón te llevara lejos. Tienes mi bendición y mi respeto.

Seth chasqueo la lengua en desagrado menospreciando el arrojo del hijo de Asir.

—Tu viaje empezara pronto Hor… espero que tú y tu padre encuentren aquello que buscan.

Hor asintió dichoso. Asir estaba dispuesto a bajar al mundo mortal. Ellos podrían comenzar de nuevo, él podría estar al lado de Asir quizás de una forma diferente.

&&&[…]&&&

Joe Kido era sin lugar a dudas uno de los galenos de mayor reconocimiento en el ámbito de la medicina. Su nombre era sinónimo de eficiencia y conocimiento. Con sus treinta y ocho años Joe se había ganado su lugar a pulso. Sin embargo, a pesar de su éxito había algo que Joe anhelaba con fuerza y no había logrado conseguir sin importar cuanto se esforzará.

De alguna forma ya se había resignado, se conformaba con lo que tenía y hasta, cuando amanecía de buenas, con actitud positiva pensaba que podría encontrar a quien amar y sacar de su cabeza a…

—Hola, Joe —dijo Tai apenas tenerlo a la vista y apresurando el paso para no entretener demasiado al galeno. —Solo… solo quería darte las gracias. Te debo… una más —rio Taichi sin poder acordarse cuantas veces acudió al médico por información. —Creo que debo comenzar a pagar mi deuda contigo antes de que se me convierta en algo insalvable —bromeo el abogado dando suaves palmadas en el hombro del médico.

Joe sonrió, era tan feliz de poder serle de ayuda, de ver aquella sonrisa y sobre todo de ser parte de su vida.

—Estaremos a mano con que aceptes una invitación a cenar —argumento Joe rezando porque aceptara.

—Siempre que yo page —intervino Taichi silenciando cualquier protesta con un dedo sobre sus labios del galeno.

Joe apretó los dientes aguantando su deseo de abrir la boca y chupar con golosa necesidad los dedos a su disposición. Quería ver la mueca de insana pasión que arrancaría con aquel gesto, deseaba ver brillar los ojos de Taichi Yagami en pura lujuria.

—Pasado mañana estaré libre. Me llamas y me dices cuando y en dónde. — acoto firmemente poniendo distancia entre ellos sin saber que acaba de romper en mil pedazos la fantasía de Joe. Dio media vuelta y con la mano en alto se marchó.

Joe rio suavecito encantado de la actitud del abogado y en parte apenado por sus deseos sicalípticos tan reprimidos.

Conoció al letrado cinco años tras, cuando sus caminos se cruzaron por casualidad al ser designado como el medico a cargo de un testigo a quien habían intentado asesinar. Taichi fungía en aquel entonces de comodín del Fiscal y trabajaba en equipo con Ken Ichijouji encargado de la averiguación. Un equipo temible que hasta ahora era considerado el mejor.

Recordaba perfectamente al muchacho de veinticuatro años que se presentó tímidamente, sus ojos y cabello color caoba que parecían estar en sintonía con el aroma a chocolate de su cuerpo. Un jovencito encantador que con solo un par de sonrisas le robo el corazón. Taichi Yagami tenía un "algo" que atraía a las personas como moscar a la miel.

Yagami escalo rápidamente en el ámbito legal. Pronto sus logros eran una cantaleta que se repetía en diferentes niveles del ámbito jurídico y que le proporcionaban una rampa de despegue cómoda para su carrera legista.

"El Dragón" así fue como lo bautizaron después de haber encerrado a un pez gordo de la política. Un mote que Joe considero apenas de acuerdo con aquel carácter voluble que suele mostrar.

Taichi rompía los estándares, era un hombre extremo que, a pesar de saber casi imposible, intentaba llevar una vida libre de corrupción, y esa ideología seducía a doctor Kido. Joe veía a Tai como una estrella, una luz del cielo nocturno que deseaba fuera suya. Lastimosamente Taichi ya tenía dueño. Antes de siquiera tener una oportunidad Joe se vio desplazado por Michael Duval. Y aunque odiara admitirlo el actor se había ganado a base de mucha perseverancia el cariño del litigante.

Después de todo Taichi no era un hombre fácil de convencer y a Duval le costó mucho sufrimiento y dolores de cabeza. Hay si recordaba bien las veces que tuvo que curar el rostro del actor después de una petición, una súplica de que Tai le concediera una salida.

Aun así, a Joe le gustaba mentirse debes en cuando, en específico cuando lograba hacer que Taichi aceptara, como ahora, una cita. Sus salidas en esos años las podía contar con los dedos de las manos, pero para él eran preciadas y memorables.

Taichi era su ideal, su obsesión, su anhelo más preciado, empero viéndolo sonreír y ser amado de forma tan intensa por el actor, Joe Kido no podía más que admitir su derrota y resignarse a ser solo un amigo del letrado.

Se mantendría ahí, a la sombra, en la espera de que tener algún día una oportunidad.

&&&[…]&&&

—Fue un dolor en el trasero — se quejó Davis apenas traspasar la puerta del despacho de Ichijouji. —Debiste haberlos visto. Cuando las pruebas finales llegaron al estrado, las cuales no preguntare como obtuviste, la sala completa se convirtió en un pandemónium. Pero al final tuvieron que aceptar su derrota. Ese hijo de perra estará encerrado de por vida.

Ken sonrió complacido, Taichi era un genio, sin esas evidencias el cerrar el caso le habría costado por lo menos otros dos meses. —Parece que el sistema funciona —argullo reanudando el trabajo que dejo momentáneamente por la interrupción de su colega.

Davis chasqueo los labios. —El sistema funciona… —rezongo dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas con gesto hosco. —Funciona cuando no les dejamos más remedio. Cuando las pruebas son tan contundentes que no haya forma de negarlas. De otro modo…

—De otro modo quiere decir que no estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo —concluyo Taichi entrando al despacho con total confianza y dibujando una sonrisa felina en sus agraciadas facciones.

Davis se puso en pie y con gesto adusto se dispuso a sacar al entrometido a punta de palos de ser necesario. ¿Quién se creía para irrumpir de ese modo?

—En eso te doy toda la razón Yagami —comento Ken levantándose de su lugar para acercarse al recién llegado y estrecharle la mano con agrado. —Supongo… espero que vengas del hospital. Joe se merece…

—Sí, de ahí vengo, acabo de invitarlo a cenar. Nunca dejaría pasar un favor como este.

Ken asintió complacido. —Bueno, creo que ya escuchaste lo que querías saber.

—Sí. Es gratificante saber que todo está en orden. Pero hablando de favores, e independiente al asunto Ishida, me han están solicitando que tome parte de tu investigación… ¿sabes cuál? Nada más y nada menos que la de…—y guardo silencio al recordar que no estaban solos.

—Vamos Tai. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—No es de ti de quien desconfió Ken. Sino de… —y con un gesto discreto señalo a Davis.

Ken rio por las narices. —Mis subordinados los elijo con cuidado, son honestos y leales.

—No discutiré eso contigo. Simplemente me limitare a repetirte mi advertencia de siempre. Cuídate las espaldas amigo.

Ken suspiro dispuesto pedirle a Davis que se retirara, pero Taichi negó con la cabeza.

—Llámame por la tarde y nos ponemos al corriente. —acoto Tai mirándolo fijamente, y Ken comprendió que el letrado no diría nada más.

—Lo are… gracias por venir.

Tai asintió y sin decir nada más se marchó.

Davis torció la boca. ¿Quién era ese sujeto tan prepotente y pagado de sí? Ni siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de presentarse o preguntar por su nombre. Pero lo que realmente le dolió fue ver como Ken se concentró tanto en el tal Tai que hasta se olvidó de que estaba ahí. Y ahora le irritaba la sonrisa idiota que mostraba.

—¿y quién demonios es ese sujeto? —cuestiono Davis visiblemente molesto.

—"El dragon"

Davis elevo una ceja sin atinar a relacionar las palabras de Ken con el hombre que acaba de salir. Y su preocupación iba en sentido de que trabajaría con Ichijouji, porque no le inspiraba nada de confianza.

&&&[…]&&&

Taichi tuvo una tarde agitada en los tribunales, varios de los casos que asesoraba terminaban de finiquitarse ese día y quería estar presente para intervenir en caso de requerirse, lo que para su fortuna no fue necesario.

Llego a su casa a eso de las nueve, las luces del departamento estaban apagadas señal inequívoca de que Michael aun no regresaba. Con cansancio se descalzo en la recamara y se dispuso a tomar un baño. El agua caliente sobre su cuerpo siempre lograba relajarlo.

Mientras se retiraba las prendas no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la serie de moretones que tenía repartidos por todo el pecho, e hizo una mueca al recordar los que seguramente tendría en los muslos y cadera. Michael disfrutaba dejándole marcas de propiedad, un gusto que toleraba mientras no fueran visibles.

Aunque… y giro la cabeza para observar el chupetón que de ley sabia tenia de forma permanente. Michael se ensañaba con aquella parte usando hasta los dientes. Y gracias al espejo logro verlo, ahí estaba, grande y casi negro, justo debajo de su oído izquierdo.

Tai acaricio con cuidado aquella parte, la verdad sí le dolía, pero no se quejaba porque cuando Michael posaba su boca en esa zona todo se desvanecía, se perdía en el placer exultante que recorría su cuerpo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Tai maldijo al inoportuno visitante, aun así, se colocó la camisa y salió a atender. Antes de abrir observo por la mirilla para cerciorarse de quien era y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al reconocer a Matt.

Miles de ideas lo asaltaron, desde la posibilidad de que el hermano menor de Ishida hubiera despertado, hasta la fugaz idea de que cambiaría de abogado, sea como sea se apresuró a dejarlo entrar.

—Matt —dijo apenas abrir la puerta, sus expresivos ojos delataban todo el tumulto de inquietudes que sentía.

—Hola Tai —saludo conteniéndose de lanzársele encima. Con la camisa abierta y los pantalones ya sin el cinturón, el abogado lucia tremendamente exquisito. —Yo… necesitaba verte… ¿puedo pasar?

—Claro. Adelante —invito el castaño con gesto cordial. —Me disculpo por mi apariencia, estaba a punto de tomar un baño.

—¡Oh! Entonces es mal momento —acoto Ishida parando de golpe, muy dispuesto a salir del departamento.

—Tampoco es que vaya a morir de lo sucio que estoy. ¿Pero dime que te trae por aquí?

Yamato se le quedo mirando. ¿Acaso Taichi no podía sentir ese magnetismo casi animal que había entre ellos? Matt había estado pensando en el abogado, no lograba sacárselo de la cabeza, incluso durante la rueda de prensa estuvo a punto de nombrarlo.

Habia sido una pregunta recurrente, "¿Tiene a alguien especial en su vida Ishida?" Y Matt sonrió como pocas veces al recordar a Taichi, burlándose del escándalo que armaría la prensa.

—Ta…— y se atraganto con sus palabras. El abogado no era suyo. —Ta… Tal vez. —concluyo sin agregar nada más.

Taichi se estaba volviendo una subyugante adicción a la cual no deseaba resistirse. Lo tenía preso y Yamato no deseaba librarse quería pertenecerle a él, estar para él y recibir lo mismo en compensación.

—Matt —nombro Tai al verlo un tanto apesadumbrado, tan ensimismado.

—¿Que me responderías si te digo que estoy enamorado de ti? Que me tienes a tus pies…

Taichi abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Estaría hablando enserio?

—Si es una broma, no tiene nada de gracia.

—No estoy bromeando. Me gustas… más que eso. Yo…

Yamato en dos grandes zancadas deshizo la distancia que lo separaba para quedar de frente, estaban tan pegados que sus alientos se mezclaban, su respiración chocaba contra suave piel que se erizaba. Sus bocas a escasos centímetros cosquilleaban deseos de contacto mientras su piel suplicaba por roce con la ajena. Eran dos imanes atrayéndose poderosamente.

—Dame una oportunidad para amarte… —suplico Ishida que sin esperar respuesta se hizo de la boca del abogado.

El primer roce entre sus labios fue mágico, una descarga eléctrica que los hizo gemir de placer. Un calor danzante broto en sus centros, dispersándose rápidamente, calentando cada fibra de sus cuerpos. Y la caricia casi tímida pronto se convirtió en una demanda salvaje cuando Yamato se abrió paso en la boca del otro. Su lengua, diestra y ansiosa palpo con veneración desde los dientes, el paladar hasta encontrarse con la dueña de aquella exquisita cavidad.

Taichi jadeo al sentir las manos de Matt recorriendo su espalda. Y nació algo en él algo diferente de lo que hasta ahora había experimentado. Una necesidad apremiante que gritaba desde su interior con vehemencial deseo. Quería entregarse, ser tomado por ese hombre endiabladamente sexy que parecía morir de hambre por él, dispuesto a saciarlo.

Y entonces una imagen asalto sus pensamientos, así que con gran esfuerzo hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para tomar aire, su pecho subía y bajaba arrítmicamente y sus manos se posaron sobre los hombros del rubio frente a él.

—Matt… —murmuro con los labios hinchados y los ojos brillantes. —Matt…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Bien, creo que poco a poco esto va tomando forma. Lamento si la trama esta algo enredada o lenta. El punto es que debo publicar 25 capitulos y pues eso implica un desarrollo un tanto mas meticuloso parque de esa forma no termine escribiendo capítulos de relleno.

Odiio los capítulos de relleno.

Asi pues me da gusto ver que muchos siguen esta historia.

Atte. _Ciel Phantomhive._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo 5**

El gran templo de Ra resplandecía como diez mil soles, luminosidad que aumentó considerablemente, si es que eso era posible, cuando el dueño del mismo recorrió a paso suave y cadencioso el pasillo hasta su trono. Detrás de él como siempre venían Hor y Seth cada uno blandiendo su arma con gallardía.

Los demás Dioses que contemplaban la entrada triunfal del Rey hicieron una reverencia, mientras este tomo su lugar en el trono y sus guardias el lugar que les correspondía a su diestra y siniestra.

Ra, con voz amable expuso su tormento, como a través de sus visiones había visto llegar el fin de su reinado en la tierra y su próximo viaje al Nul más allá del Duat donde se juzgan las almas. Así mismo hizo saber su ofrecimiento de quedarse en esa tierra despojados de todo poder divino. Hasta sus recuerdos abrían de ser sellados en pro de una convivencia efectiva.

Inmediatamente se escucharon las voces, tanto aprobatorias como en contra, por parte de los asistentes.

—Es un simple, sí o no. —corto Ra poniéndose en pie acallando a todos los presentes con voz atronadora. —A mi diestra se colocaran aquellos dispuestos a bajar al mundo mortal y a mi siniestra, aquellos que me seguirán en el viaje al Nul.

Los Dioses se miraron los unos a los otros, nadie quería ser el primero en tomar una postura.

Pasos calmos se escucharon en la sala como si de trueno en medio del silencio se tratara, todos los ojos de los presentes se viraron en dirección al sonido quedando prendados de la purísima túnica de Asir quien con elegancia innata cruzó el pasillo hasta colocarse a la diestra del Dios Sol.

El movimiento tumultuoso no se hizo esperar, casi todos, entre atropellos desesperados, buscaban llegar al extremo izquierdo. Una vez terminado el alboroto Ra miro a las cuatro divinidades que se ofrecían a descender.

El primero era Asir que con su corona Atef se dejaba ver decidido, tranquilo y majestuoso. Asir era un Dios entre los Dioses y a quien Ra sin duda alguna valoraba, por eso ante la mirada asombrada de todos dejo una caricia etérea en la mejilla de quien representaba la resurrección y la fertilidad.

El segundo era Hor que con sus alas plegadas al cuerpo se mostraba ecuánime.

El tercero, para sorpresa de todos fue Anbís. El dios de la muerte mostraba una sonrisa torcida que desconcertó a muchos, pero el Dios Sol sabia de sus intenciones y no se opondría a ellas. Así pues solo le deseo buena suerte con un leve cabeceo.

Y el cuarto era Ma'at. La diosa de la justicia parecía feliz al contemplar a sus acompañantes y Ra siendo su padre pudo notar que ella tenía especial interés en Asir. Aunque el ¿Por qué? Escapaba a su entendimiento, pero si algo había aprendido de su hija es que el tiempo se encarga de poner a la vista lo oculto.

Así pues anuncio con gran regocijo los nombre de tan valientes deidades.

—Este será un día que todos recordaremos. Hoy celebraremos su valor y mañana… mañana los veremos convertirse en mortales de alma inmortal.

&&&[…]&&&

Matt escucho con deleite el jadeo que soltó Taichi cuando sus manos ávidas recorrieron su espalda. Tai no podía negar aquel estremecimiento en su cuerpo, el deseo candente que se dejaba sentir a través de cada poro de su piel. Esas misma ganas que dejaba ver a Yamato su deseo de ser tomado, de ser profanado de manera apremiante porque su rijo estaba despierto y deseoso.

Matt noto con toda claridad el espasmo ansioso que dio su falo al ver como Tai echaba la cabeza hacia atrás de manera sensual para tomar aire y completamente encantado con el movimiento arrítmico de su pecho que subía y bajaba acelerado; sintiendo como las manos del abogado se posaban sobre los hombros y apretaban deliciosamente. Le haría el amor a Taichi y borraría cualquier huella del actor, Tai seria suyo de tal manera que nadie jamás lograría arrebatárselo.

—Matt… —murmuro Tai con los labios hinchados y los ojos brillantes. —Matt… —repitió el nombre y entonces, cuando Yamato pensó que había ganado, que esa noche Michael regresaría para encontrarlos en la cama después de haber consumado su unión, sin que Matt pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo se vio derribado sobre el piso del departamento con un Taichi furioso que lo miraba con dolor e ira.

—¿Pero quién diablos piensas que soy? Por si no lo notaste, tengo pareja —grito Taichi con los puños apretados y el cuerpo tembloroso como gelatina. —Fuera de mi casa…

Matt se puso en pie, sus ojos azules se endurecieron y por escaso segundos destellos dorados brillaron dentro de ellos.

—No puedes negar lo que sientes. Tu cuerpo es más sincero pues correspondió cada caricia. O ¿lo niegas? —Acoto burlón Matt mientras señalaba la entrepierna de Taichi —estas duro al frente y húmedo por detrás…

Taichi rechino los dientes —Lárgate —exigió avergonzado. Era verdad, lo que Matt decía era verdad, todo su cuerpo se estremecía en deseo, es más, estaba aguantando con todo su temple para no lanzarse sobre el cantante y comérselo a besos, quería restregar toda su anatomía contra aquel cuerpo sicalíptico.

Pero el dulce recuerdo del rostro y la voz de Michael diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba le hizo ver el gran error que estuvo a punto de cometer. Taichi podía sentir por Yamato atracción pero no era amor. Eso que latía dentro de él era solo lujuria, un rijo insano que le quemaba, pero no amor.

Para amar se necesita conocer a la persona, aceptarla tal y como es y ellos, ellos no tenían historia, ello no se conocían lo suficiente…

—Lo que dije es enserio, y creo que tu sientes lo mismo. Tienes mi numero por si quiere hablar… por si decides darme una oportunidad —menciono Matt dando media vuelta listo para marcharse.

Tai vio todo en cámara lenta, como el cantante daba cada paso hacia la salida y luego cerraba la puerta detrás de sí, y solo cuando el silencio regreso al lugar Tiachi se dejó caer sin fuerza. Le dolía el pecho como si acabaran de arrancarle el corazón.

—Matt… —murmuro mientras una gruesa lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Si hubiera tenido un espejo al frente hubiera visto cómo sus ojos brillaban en un tono rojo, igual a los colores del crepúsculo mientras en su cuello exactamente debajo de su oído izquierdo una cruz egipcia del mismo color se dibujaba.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, de hecho solo reacciono hasta que la puerta abrió nuevamente para dejar ver la figura de Miachel quien apenas poner sus ojos en Tai corrió a abrazarlo con miedo, preguntando ¿qué había sucedido?

Por toda respuesta el actor recibió un beso desesperado que suplicaba por contacto. Taichi se abalanzo sobre él derribándolo en la alfombra para con agilidad abrirle la camisa y el pantalón.

Con una habilidad sorprendente Tai se quitó el pantalón mientras acariciaba el falo de Michael quien azorado no logra comprender ¿a qué venia esa actitud? Estaba entrando en pánico al ver la prioridad de su pareja y luego dejo de pensar cuando se vio dentro del suave y cálido interior del abogado que no espero ni un segundo para comenzar a moverse.

—Michael…—jadeaba Tai mirándolo de frente y entonces Michael tembló del miedo. Taichi estaba llorando.

Con ternura el actor acuno a Tai, este no le diría nada pero si lo que necesitaba era contacto físico entonces se lo daría. Con cuidado para no lastimarlo lo coloco sobre el piso para ser él quien guiara el ritmo del embiste. Profundo, fuerte y firme… y luego rápido… descontrolado y voraz.

Michael se inclinó para tomar su premio, aquella marca de propiedad; primero beso la quijada, bajando por el cuello encaminándose al oído izquierdo para encajar los dientes y para su sorpresa y molestia la hermosa cruz egipcia que tanto deseaba ver no estaba.

Una ira creciendo dentro de él se adueñó de su ser, Michael se sentía herido, traicionado a tal grado que aumento la fuerza de sus estocadas, quería hacerlo sangrar, que recordara a quien le pertenecía, y no se detuvo ante las suplicas del moreno hasta que sintió el tibio liquido manchando su piel y solo entonces eyaculo con ganas negándose a salir del abogado, como si quisiera perpetuar ese momento en que su esencia bañaba las entrañas del castaño. Cuando estuvo satisfecho y ya un poco recuperado deshizo la unión.

Tai quedo en el piso respirando con dificultad, sus bellos ojos carecían de brillo. Se sentía como un muñeco de trapo, sin alma, sin la voluntad para levantarse.

Michael por su parte, con un leve vistazo a Taichi, se dirigió al baño. Bajo el chorro de agua reacciono lo que acaba de hacer.

—¡Maldición! —gruño golpeando la pared con el puño. —¡Maldito seas Hor! —berreo como angustia soltando otro puñetazo que le hizo sangrar. —él es mío… se entregó a mi primero… éramos felices… entonces… ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer?

Lo supo, Michael supo que Hor había aparecido en la vida de Asir cuando la cruz no brillo ante su toque. La ausencia de aquel símbolo en el cuerpo de Taichi solo podía significar que la deidad dentro de él estaba confusa, que la próxima vez que se mostrara seria porque había tomado una decisión firme sobre quien sería su pareja en esta vida.

La segunda que ellos compartían en ese mundo mortal.

Y él, el gran Anubis estaba temeroso de perder contra el Dios Halcón, de este le arrebatara la única luz que durante siglos ilumino sus días dentro del Duat. Asir era el único quien le ofreció su compañía, quien bajo al mundo de las almas para brindarle un poco de felicidad en medio de ese mar de tormentos.

Y ahora… —¡Maldición! —chillo con miedo y dolor. Arrepentido de su reacción y horrorizado de su acción.

Cuando al fin se calmó cerro la llave y se enrosco una toalla en la cadera, debía disculparse con Tai. Al entrar a la recamara la oscuridad lo recibió, angustiado por no ver a Tai comenzó a temer lo peor.

—Tai… —grito sin obtener respuesta —TAIIII! —llamo mientras registraba las distintas habitaciones con el terror creciendo en su interior.

Al fin lo ubico, en un rincón cerca de la puerta hecho una bolita temblorosa se encontraba el abogado aun tiritando.

—Tai —llamo lo más dulcemente posible, sus pasos eran lentos, como previendo que en un movimiento brusco el castaño saliera huyendo de él. —Yo… lo siento, nunca quise… —se disculpó arrodillándose frente al abogado.

Taichi elevo la mirada y no espero a que dijera más, se arrojó a sus brazos llorando. En parte, en gran parte había sido su culpa. Pero no podía evitar sentirse desorientado, algo dentro de él lo empujaba con fuerza hacia Michael pero otra, tal vez mayor, gritaba por estar cerca del músico.

Los quería a ambos, pero no de la misma manera ni con la misma intensidad y sin embargo, no sabría decidirse con quién estar, no ahora que había probado los labios de Ishida Yamato y de vivir en carne propia el dolor del miembro de Michael desgarrando su interior.

Michael lo tomo entre sus brazos para llevarlo al baño, necesitaba asearlo.

—¡ahgrrr! —gimió Tai de dolor cuando Michael lo levanto en vilo.

Y Michael apretó su abrazo. "Si vuelves a acércate a él Horus, te mato" prometió internamente Anubis afirmando su agarre y llevándose a Asir a su habitación.

&&&[…]&&&

Ken Ichijouji sorbió parte de su café mientras esperaba a su cita de la tarde. Eran cerca de las cuatro y parado en la esquina de una calle demasiado transitada, como son todas en el centro de Odaiba, se preguntaba ¿Por qué tarda tanto? No era normal, Taichi Yagami siempre demostró una puntualidad impecable y ese retraso empezaba a preocupar al fiscal.

—Lamento la demora Ken—se disculpó Tai caminando, con toda la velocidad que su trasero herido le permitía, a su encuentro.

—No hay problema, acabo de llegar—respondió cortes el fiscal notando la molestia del otro. —¿Te duele el pie?

Tai se ruborizo levemente —Si, resulta que me golpe el dedo pequeño y no puedo apoyarlo como se debe sin que me cause molestias.

—Ten más cuidado. Aunque… sería un buen pretexto para que fueras al hospital —ofreció Ken con retintín.

Taichi le sonrió y luego negó. —Es algo menor. Ahora…

En pocos minutos abogado y fiscal se encontraban en una cafetería discutiendo su siguiente caso. Ken lo miraba un tanto molesto, no con Tai, sino con sus superiores quienes sin su consentimiento habían solicitado la intervención del "dragón".

Ciertamente no era un caso fácil pero se las hubiera apañado y si llegaba a requerir la ayuda de Yagami, hubiera sido menos humillante que él se la solicitara, como en ocasiones anteriores, a que lo hiciera el Comisionado dejando entrever su ineptitud para sobrellevar el asunto.

—¿Me estas escuchando Ken?

—Sí. —contesto escuetamente cruzándose de brazos. Ken sabía que en ningún momento debía desquitar su frustración con Tai pero…

—Si no quieres que intervenga simplemente me negare ante el Comisionado y listo. Él no tiene por qué saber que…

Ken apretó los labios, y ahí estaba. Taichi había adivinado su molestia y como buen amigo quería subsanar el error, un fallo que venía de arriba y nada tenía que ver con el abogado.

—Lo siento. Es solo que me supo a hiel tener que enterarme por TI, que mi jefe solicito tu ayuda.

Taichi asintió. Torció la boca y luego se dejó caer sobre la silla en espera a que Ken tomara la decisión de si lo quería o no en su equipo para este caso.

—Sabes que ¡A la mierda! Resolvamos este mísero asunto y luego tomemos unas vacaciones. Iremos a Fukushima, ¿recuerdas el Takayu Onsen? Sí que nos divertimos ese fin de semana.

—Yo aún tengo mi Yukata. —comento alegre Tai. —Recuerdo que Michale intento tirarlo porque dijo que era muy viejo. Tenemos que repetir ese viaje.

—Ni que lo digas. —Ken dio un suspiro y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla. —Estoy a tope de trabajo. Creo que hace como tres semanas que solo llego a mi departamento a bañarme y medio dormir.

—Pero ¡hey! Si hablamos de estrés entonces necesariamente tenemos que hablar de Joe. —agrego con entusiasmo Tai recordando al galeno.

—Cierto, tendríamos que invitarlo a venir. Seguro y no pierde oportunidad de…—y Ken guardo un prudencial silencio. Había estado a punto de irse de la legua. —de descansar.

—Cierto. Se lo diré mañana en la noche cuando lo vea, pero… entonces… ¿es una promesa? Cerrando este caso nos iremos de vacaciones.

Ken asintió y le estrecho la mano al letrado para sellar el pacto. —No vaya a arrepentirse después abogado.

—Nunca señor fiscal. Bien entonces a trabajar. —corto el letrado sacando de su portafolio un folder bastante grueso. — El Caso de la flor Carmesí. —acoto mirando de frente a Ken quien volvía a retomar su postura taciturna y centrada.

—Entonces debo suponer que "el Dragón" ya está al tanto de los pormenores escabrosos de este asesino.

Taichi afirmo mientras abría el expediente justo en donde se mostraba una foto. —Está jugando con nosotros. Ken, ese tipo debe ser…

—He hablado con Joe acerca de eso, él dice que los cortes son demasiado precisos, sin duda se trata de un cirujano experto. Tai, no es solo un médico. Creo que la frase que Joe utilizo fue "Ni yo podría hacer semejante extracción en tan poco tiempo" y estamos hablando de uno de los galenos más competentes de todo Japón.

—Debe haber algo que los peritos pasaron por alto, porque los datos forenses tampoco son de ayuda. Hoy ya es tarde pero mañana temprano me gustaría que me acompañaras a recorrer las escenas del crimen y…

Abogado y fiscal comenzaban a ponerse al corriente sobre el modus operandi sin saber que a unos metros los observaba un hombre por demás celo y muy enojado.

&&&[…]&&&

Yamato lanzo con furia las partituras que tenía en la mano. Sentía su sangre bullir con fuerza en cada una de sus venas. No podía concentrarse, e incluso perdió el sueño y el apetito. De lo único que tenía ganas era de Taichi Yagami.

Quería tenerlo ahí mismo, volver a devorar su boca y sumergirse en ese exquisito elíxir que es su saliva.

Deseaba contemplar el deseo lujurioso en sus ojos, verlo suplicar porque lo tomara. Lo haría con calma. Primero lo desnudaría lentamente exponiendo cada porción de piel que el veneraría con la boca. Besaría su pecho degustando con recelo cada una de sus tetillas hasta dejarlas duras. Después bajaría por el abdomen, su legua tendría el privilegio de adueñarse de su ombligo antes de descubrir el dulce pedazo de carne que seguramente ya comenzaba a despertar entre las piernas del abogado.

Entre jadeos Taichi diría su nombre con apremio, necesitado de contacto y entonces Matt bajaría la cremallera de su pantalón, y aprovecharía su lujuria poner frente a su rosto del letrado su falo ya erguido y babeante dipuesto a disfrutar de una buena felación.

—Chúpamela —pediría impúdico y Tai lo haría sin queja alguna. Lento al principio hasta ir agarrando un buen ritmo que él marcaria sujetándole de los cabellos castaños.

—Tibio, suave… —murmuro Matt mientras se imaginaba todo aquello y con apremio liberaba su miembro duro. —Tai…—gimo cuando su mano se cerró alrededor de su falo. —Tai… —menciono apretando su agarre y acelerando el sube y baja de su mano. —massss…. Ah! Tai… —gemía imaginándose los labios alrededor de su pene. Un par de bombeos más y al fin obtuvo alivio. —¡Diantres! —gruño avergonzado de lo que acaba de hacer mientras buscaba con que limpiarse la mano. —Me estoy volviendo loco —se dijo y era verdad.

Desde que su vista se posó en Taichi Yagami no había momento del día que no lo pensara, o lo anhelara.

Debía hablar con Taichi a como diera lugar, debía convencerlo de darle una oportunidad o ese sentimiento terminaría por convertirse en una obsesión malsana.

Continuara…

.

.

.

N. A.

Insertar grito de (fan boy) y miren que no soy de los que gritan.

Acabo de ver el capítulo 13 de Digimon Adventure Tri y ¡Oh mon Dieu! Tai y Matt tienen una cita…. Casi grite de la emoción.

Y quien diga lo contrario lo fusilo. Porque… de que otra manera se puede ver el hecho de que un chico vaya a tu casa a recogerte, te invite a pasear y te compre un helado… es una cita en toda regla.

Bueno les falto el beso de despedida, pero me conformo con verlos a ellos juntos…

Bien ya desquite mi emoción… los que estaban a mi lado se me quedaron mirando como diciendo y ESTE LOCO…jajajajajaja no me importo. Yo estaba en pequeña nube de felicidad.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Sora Tapia:** My lady espero que este capítulo la emocione tanto como los anteriores y sobre lo de Michael… pues siempre he creído que todos tenemos nuestro lado bueno y malo, que solemos dejar salir y mostrar en el momento menos indicado nuestras inseguridades y penas.

 **Kuroyukihime:** princesa de la nieve oscura? Sé dice que el nombre describe sin querer mucho de nosotros. My lady, espero que esta continuación siga trasmitiendo fielmente los sentimientos de cada personaje. ¿Por qué de que otra manera una novela nos puede atrapar?

 **Soichiro D. Soul:** Es agradable saber que poco a poco los hechos toman forma y no los confundo más de lo que explico.

 **Hatsume miko:** le doy la razón my lay…

 **Ichi Yagami:** my lady si voy por los 25 capítulos aunque no prometo nada. Estoy en el capítulo 6 aunque… quizás debería contar el prólogo y entonces estaríamos en el 7. Como siempre es reconfortante ver su nombre entre mis lectores. Le envió un abrazo violador…. jajajaja

 **Naruko Ninja z:** My lady, gracias por la corrección… que en realidad fue un error de dedo. Si lee en la parte de debajo del capítulo anterior termine llamándolo Anubis. Y me alienta a seguir el hecho de saber que a pesar de tardar décadas en actualizar vale la pena para vos **.**

 **Freebutterflyfly:** claro que fue una cita. Yo estaba y estoy en mi nube porque con este ya son por lo menos tres clichés de pareja que ellos protagonizan. Primero el paseo en la Noria… que por cierto hasta Mimi les toma fotos y se los muestran a sus Digimon, luego lo de quedarse solos en el sauna… y luego cuando lo acorrala contra la pared… ah! Eso fue genial y ahora… su cita… será que de algún modo nos están adelantado su final y ellos si son pareja… en el final de Digimon 02 así se ve.

 **Capítulo 6**

El gran Dios Ra dio un paso al frente, avivando con su mano las llamas de un enorme horno de oro, como si las lenguas de fuego no fueran suficientemente grandes a pesar de que fácilmente sobrepasarían su estatura.

Su boca profería una liturgia que al parecer confería poder al elemento pues con cada oración este cambiaba de color, pasando de amarillo a rojo, luego a azul y por ultimo a blanco. Así es, blanco. Porque solo el fuego blanco nacido de la voluntad y de la magia de Ra podía incinerar el cuerpo de un Dios para liberar su esencia que después sería moldeada en sus manos para transformarla en un alma inmortal de un cuerpo perecedero.

—El altar ceremonial está listo —acoto Ra haciéndose a un lado para mirar a los cuatro voluntarios que lo observaban con serenidad. —¿Quién ira primero?

Las deidades se miraron entre sí y antes de que cualquiera pudiera abrir la boca Asir camino con entereza al frente. Sus delicados pies iban descalzos y lo único que cubría su cuerpo, al igual que los demás, era una sencilla túnica blanca, tan delgada que dejaba a la vista las curvas de su agraciado cuerpo.

Con una reverencia y una sonrisa enigmática se despidió de Ra.

—Asir —llamo el Dios Padre sujetando con delicadeza la mano suave y primorosa del nombrado. —En lo profundo de mi corazón me duele saber que no tendré tu compañía en mi eterno viaje al Nul, pero me consuela saber que este mundo disfrutara de la bondad tus bendiciones. Solo cuida que ese mismo amor no te corrompa o termine por destruirte. Recuerda que ahora que serás mortal puedes y debes ser un poco egoísta y buscar tu propia felicidad.

Asir agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa cálida que estremeció por completo a Ra, luego dejo resbalar de sus hombros la tela que lo cubría ante los ojos tristes y anhelantes del Dios Padre que lo miro embelesado por su belleza.

—Adiós mi Sol… —murmuro Asir dejando rodar una gruesa y cristalina lagrima mientras caminaba directo al horno cuyas flamas no dudaron en consumirlo voraces. Deseosas de poseerlo pues demostraban más fielmente lo que su creador deseaba con pasión y se negaba a mostrar con toda su voluntad.

En silencio Asir dejo su existencia como deidad. Ni un solo gemido, queja o lamento escapo de sus agraciados labios, como si la tranquilidad y la mesura que mostro Asir en vida fuera un reflejo de su muerte.

Ra bajo la vista al piso en signo de respeto y aguantando el llanto, pues entre ellos hubo mucho más de lo que se dejaba ver, un sentimiento tan profundo y avasallador que estuvo a punto de llevarlo a la perdición.

—Si pudiera… si yo pudiera cambiar lo que somos… lo que fuimos… si yo pudiera tenerte…—murmuro Ra tragándose todo su dolor al ver como las flamas se tornaban rojo pasión. El color que en vida distinguió a Asir como deidad.

—Asir… —susurro sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos imposibles de juntar.

Varias horas después, solo cuando Ra estuvo seguro de haber recogido toda la esencia de Asir y que de su cuerpo no quedaba ni un solo rastro, por fin dejo pasar a Ma'at, tras ella, casi de inmediato Horus y luego Anubis. Con ellos el proceso fue más rápido y menos meticuloso, tanto así que sintió remordimiento por su marcada preferencia.

Al terminar y con tres de las almas en las manos y la cuarta bien guarecida entre sus túnicas se dispuso a apagar el fuego ceremonial.

—¿Aun puedo cambiar de opinión?… —se escuchó decir en la entrada del templo.

Ra se giró taciturno pero en cuanto vio de quien se trataba endureció sus facciones, nada bueno saldría de esa decisión sin embargo no podía negarse a la petición de su guarda si ese era su deseo.

—Aun puedes… Seth.

&&&[…]&&&

Yamato entro el set de grabación a paso presuroso y arrastrando un aire depresivo que sus compañeros de banda notaron de inmediato, pero ninguno comento nada al respecto. ¿Qué podían decir? Matt no era de los que acostumbraban contar sus penas, cuanto menos de pedirles ayuda, así que cuando el rubio los miro con ojos suplicantes para pedirles que le ayudaran a impresionar a "alguien", ellos no pudieron menos que preguntarse ¿Quién era ese alguien?

Ahora, el problema radicaba en que Yamato Ishida, el vocalista del momento quería ¡IMPRESIONARA! En otras palabras ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? De por si muchas mujeres y hombres morían por el cantante, es decir… tenia porte, carisma y voz… y en cuanto a relaciones se refiere, Matt se distinguía por ser fiel y muy entregado así que… ¿Qué le hacía falta para ser prefecto?

—Yo… necesito convencerlo que estar a mi lado es lo mejor. Que él puede y debe…—acoto Matt apretando el instrumento entre sus manos.

—Espera… —interrumpió uno de sus compañeros. Específicamente Akira, el baterista, quien lo miraba como si acabara de decirle que el cielo era de color verde. —¿él?… —murmuro despacio temiendo haber escuchado mal y hacer enojar a su amigo.

—Sí —afirmo Yamato sin reparo. —Taichi Yagami… —pronunciando el nombre en un suspiro anhelante.

—¿El "Dragón"? —susurro en un gemido Kouchi dejando a sus dedos caer sin fuerza sobre el teclado mientras el color se le escapaba del rostro. —Debes estar bromeando. Tú no puedes estar hablando de ese sujeto tan aterrador…

Matt miro a su amigo. ¿Acaso Kouchi lo conocía? ¿De dónde? Y ¿Por qué le decía que era aterrador cuando todo lo que conocía de Tai le parecía lo contrario?

—Matt… amigo… ese hombre es… —y el tecladista dio un suspiro derrotado al no saber cómo poner en palabras lo que pensaba. —No te conviene estar cerca del "Dragón".

Yamato torció la boca en un gesto desdeñoso. —Pues como no me digas porque, entonces yo…

—¿Quieres saberlo? —reto Koichi poniéndose en pie y encarando al vocalista con gesto agrio. —Te diré porque, ¿al menos sabes cuando comenzaron a llamarlo así? — Matt negó. — Taichi Yagami se ganó el apodo de El Dragón cuando…

&&&&[…]&&&

Taichi traspaso el cordón preventivo que la policía marco para la escena del crimen, el segundo de la larga lista que conformaba El Caso de la flor Carmesí, nombre que se le dio después del tercer hallazgo, pues la firma del asesino consistía precisamente en colocar una flor roja en el cabello de la víctima.

Con cautela entro al departamento 012 cuya placa señalaba a kiyomi takada como la propietaria del mismo.

—Kiyomi Takada, treinta años de edad, piel blanca, complexión delgada… más bien atlética. Cabello y ojos negro, estatura 1.70 cm. Periodista —enumero Taichi mientras se plantaba justo en medio de la estancia para contemplar todo a su alrededor. — Le dejaron prendía en el cabello una rosa roja. La más común entre las halladas.

—¿Ves algo que pueda servirte? Los peritos y el equipo forense barrieron el lugar sin hallar nada. La puerta no fue forzada y como puedes ver no hay signos de violencia o sangre, a pesar de que el cuerpo prácticamente fue abierto en canal —mención Ichijouji recargado sobre el marco de la puerta mientras encendía un cigarro.

Y tenía razón. Parecía que todo el mobiliario estaba en su lugar, la cama bien tendida y la alfombra y piso impecables. Taichi torció la boca y sin más saco su móvil.

—Dime que estas cerca… —demando con tono bromista y cariñoso, quizás demasiado afectivo como para que Ken no lo notara. Luego una sonrisa se formó en sus labios del abogado al decir, —Bajo a recibirte.

Al terminar de hablar pasó al costado de Ken y descendió las escaleras del edificio, su arma secreta estaba por llegar.

—Ken —llamo al fiscal con tono serio, el aludido no necesito más para asentir con la cabeza, guardaría en secreto esa pequeña vista que seguramente les aportaría una gran ayuda.

A los poco minutos un coche discreto y pasado de moda se estaciono frente a ellos, de él descendió una chica castaña de ojos expresivos y talla pequeña que no dudo en correr a los brazos de Tai y colgarse de su cuello en una empalagosa muestra de afecto que Tai no dudo en corresponder al tiempo en que depositaba un tierno beso en su frente.

Ken elevo una ceja, pensado que quizás Taichi había cambiado de pareja. Porque la chica sin duda era alguen especial para el letrado.

—Lamento tener que recurrir a ti, pero… —dijo Tai apenado mientras estrechaba en un abrazo protector a la chica quien solo acaricio con demasiada devoción la mejilla del moreno.

—Sabes que mientras pueda ayudarte, lo are. —afirmo ella dirigiendo su atención al edificio. —¿Vamos?…

Taichi asintió no muy convencido de dejarla entrar. Hikari había nacido con una habilidad bastante peculiar que él buscaba esconder a toda costa pues no deseaba que se viera involucrada en casos como este, sin embargo, cuando la situación lo premiaba y Tai no encontraba otra salida entonces solicitaba su ayuda para encontrar un indicio. Solo uno y él se las apañaría porque no la involucraría más de lo estrictamente necesario. La amaba lo suficiente para desearla lejos de cualquier peligro.

Apenas atravesar la entrada Hikari sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna, un temblor se a dueño de cuerpo y tal fue la sensación que se vio en la necesidad de sujetarse al brazo de Taichi en busca de seguridad, se aferraría a él para recordarse que ninguna de las sensaciones que percibía era propia.

Paso a paso, peldaño a peldaño mientras asedian rumbo al departamento de Kiyomi Takada, Hikari perdía el color de su rostro. Las emociones de Takada se iban intensificando mientras se acercaban. Era como percibir momento a momento como el agua va empapando tu ropa mientras te sumerges. Su instinto le dictaba salir corriendo, ponerse a salvo pero se obligaba a continuar porque sabía de sobra que el lugar más seguro sobre la faz de la tierra era al lado de Taichi.

—Si no quieres continuar yo… —ofreció Taichi preocupado por su estado, pues la sentía temblar.

—Shuussss —lo silencio en tono bajo, girando sobre sus talones con cara de espanto y fijando su vista en la escalera que acaba de subir. —Él… él la trajo mientras aún estaba vivía… y ella… —y sin pronunciar una soal palabra más bajo los escalares apresuradamente hasta el arrellano en donde se acuclillo para revisar a las prisas con los dedos los bordes del alfombrado.

Taichi no tardo en seguirla e imitarla. No sabía que estaba buscando pero estaba seguro que en cuanto lo viera sabría identificarlo. Unos minutos más tarde ella mostraba entre sus manos un montón de piedrecillas negras.

Ken las tomo con sumo cuidado, no cuestionaría para nada los métodos de abogado porque esta era la primera vez que veía a la chica y no estaba seguro si funcionaria o no. —Las mandare a analizar —anuncio antes de bajar a paso rápido rumbo a su auto pues por la forma en que Tai se comportaba era obvio que él se ocuparía de despedir a la joven.

Taichi la sujeto por los hombros, ella se veía pálida y un poco confundida, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla.

—Tengo que entrar —sentencio mirando la puerta del departamento 012, toda ella semejaba una gelatina temblorosa aun así no hubo duda en su voz.

—No, no es necesario que…

—Tai… —nombro ella con fuerza y sus ojos demostraban lo firme de su decisión mientras que sus manos apretaban las del letrado.

—Bien —dejo salir un suspiro. —Pero si noto cualquier signo de incomodidad te sacare de ahí cargando.

Ella asintió conmovida por sus palabras y entrelazando sus dedos con cariño. Él siempre seria su Héroe y estando a su lado ella, una chica tímida y temerosa, podía hacer cosas extraordinarias.

&&&[…]&&&

Hikari Yagami entro al hospital a paso rápido tratando de evitar detenerse demasiado en la, pues aún estaba algo conmocionada por lo ocurrido hacia solo unas horas y no quería tratar con nadie. No se arrepentía de ayudar a Taichi, pero… no podía evitar quedarse con algunas de las tantas emociones que sentía en lugares como ese, en donde ocurrían desgracias tan espeluznantes que le erizarían la piel a cualquiera, las imágenes en su cabeza, a pesar de ser retazos apenas si apreciables, la perturbaban de sobremanera.

Kari dio un suspiro cuando apenas dejar atrás las puertas de cristal se topó de frente con el doctor William Blake, mejor conocido como Willis por sus amigos. En realidad no es que le disgustara el galeno; de hecho era bastante agradable a la vista, su cabello rubio platinado brillaba con destellos dorados y ojos de color agua marina eran el delirio de muchas de sus colegas, sin embargo, Hikari lo prefería a varios metros de distancias.

—Buen día señorita Yagami —saludo con entusiasmo el rubio y sonriéndole de tal forma que incluso un comercial de una pasta dental envidiaría.

—Buen día doctor Blake —respondió Kari con formalidad intentando sortear al galeno para pasar de largo sin enfrascarse en una conversación banal.

—Por favor llamarme Willis, porque sin duda en la voz de una chica como vos sonara celestial. —Alago el medico mientras barría con la mirada a la joven complacido de la indumentaria de ella. Aunque cave aclarar que cualquier prenda luciría espectacular en alguien como Hikari.

Hikaria Yagami era la hermana menor de Taichi, y sin duda Willis podía decir que la belleza venia de familia pues si el hermano era apuesto, y cabe aclarar que no era de alagar a personas de su mismo sexo, su hermanita era una joya. Una que él aspiraba en obtener con o sin consentimiento del mayor.

Pero si bien Willis agradecía poder verla varias veces por semana, aborrecía la razón de su presencia en el hospital.

—Ha venido de nuevo a visitar a…

—Eh… si bueno. Debo ir a… —tartamudeo ella señalando el pasillo por el que deseaba largarse lo más pronto posible.

—Señorita Yagami —nombro con cuidado el rubio frunciendo el ceño e intentando controlar su molestia—esta consiente de que las probabilidades de que el señor Takaishi despierte son mínimas… ¿verdad?

Hikari lo miro con odio, un odio visceral que casi le hizo asestar un puñetazo en la cara del doctor. ¿Quién era él para dar un edito tan desalentador? Ciertamente no era su médico y tampoco era un clarividente. Así pues no tenía derecho a decretar con tal frialdad la situación de Takeru.

—El señor Takashi….

—Takeru Takaishi fue, es y será… hasta el día que él lo decida, mi novio. Y mi deber como su pareja es permanecer a su lado mientras respire. Si despierta o no es algo que me importa poco, voy a estar a su lado porque yo lo amo. Y si no tiene nada agradable que decir entonces… con su permiso.

Hikari continúo su camino golpeando al pasar el hombro de Willis quien la miro con sincera tristeza. Kari se estaba engañando. Takeru Takaishi no despertaría jamás como no fuera por mero milagro. Y Willis creía que el hecho de que ella se la pasara sentada frente a una cama de hospital era un desperdicio de tiempo y vida.

Hikari estaba viva y despierta, y solo por ello merecía que ella pusiera más atención en quienes le rodeaban para darse una segunda oportunidad. No podía dejar de lado su vida cual si ella hubiera terminado en estado vegetativo igual al de Takaishi.

Además…

—Creo que es hora de que Taichi sepa que su adorada hermana estuvo a punto de casarse —murmuro Willis con malicia.

Sino era por él, entonces recurría al sobreprotector hermano mayor para alejar a Hikari de Takeru.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, me disculpo por la demora en la actualización. La verdad es que he estado a tope de trabajo y tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir y… para que mentir, la inspiración en estos días me ha abandonado a mi suerte.

Pero espero que toda esa racha pronto termine y regresar a mi ritmo normal de publicación.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 7**

Ra miro su embarcación con dolor, las magníficas proas que brillaban como el oro más purísimo sostenían dignamente las velas blancas de seda y satín, y aun así… al gran padre de los Dioses le parecía tan opaca y triste que mataba sus insipientes ganas de navegar. Tan simple y vana como una zirconia que intenta hacerse pasar por diamante. Tan ruin y mentirosa como sus propios pensamientos. Tan nefasta como el futuro inmediato que vislumbraba.

Su rostro siempre ecuánime ocultaba el maremoto de insanas emociones que le carcomían. No era digno de un Dios, cuanto menos de él, el todo poderoso Ra, dejarse embaucar por aquellos repugnantes impulsos que corrompen la lógica y menosprecian el sentido común. Debilidades propias de los humano, pero no de ellos, nunca de él.

Y si lo sabía, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sostener entre sus manos la dulce alma de Asir? ¿Por qué se negaba a dejarle marchar? ¿Por qué su ser entero parecía ir muriendo lentamente ante la idea de que entregaría al símbolo de la abundancia, cual sacrificio, a criaturas voraces de atragantarse con tan purísima y brillante alma.

Fue una decisión concebida en plena libertad por Asir, que no desconocía para nada lo que representaba dejar de lado su protección, sin embargo, Asir no titubeo. Lo abandonaba como una mariposa frágil deja su capullo, con la pureza y la inocencia tatuados en su ser, gracias que en segundos terminarían convertidas en añicos ídem a sus hermosas alas.

En un intento por protegerle Ra tomo una decisión, una acción de la cual se arrepentiría más tarde. Pero que más daba, él era toda gloria y omnipotencia y sus deseos designios que debían ser respetados.

Entre sus manos sostuvo las almas de Ma'at, Horus, Anubis y Seth dedicándoles una mirada filosa. No permitiría que ninguno de ellos alcanzara a Asir, aun si para ello debía convertirse en lo que más detestaba.

—Vida inmortal a cambio de un alma real —murmuro dejando caer las esferas desde los cielos para que se estrellaran como estrellas fugaces contra la tierra, liberando de este modo el último vestigio de divinidad que les quedaba. Luego, con total recato acaricio a Asir quien aun carente de cuerpo físico se estremeció ante el contacto. —Hasta la eternidad… —juro Ra apretando contra su pecho la esencia de quien él juro dejar marchar.

En el silencio de una noche perpetua la barca se deslizo en silencio por las oscuras aguas del Nul, rodeado de estrellas, con dirección a la eternidad. Sus destellos dorados denunciaban a quienes eran sus tripulantes y las riquezas que portaba sin que ninguno de ellos notara el cometa de colores dorado y rojo que descendía a toda velocidad al plano mortal.

&&&[…]&&&

Taylor miro con ceño fruncido el revolver en su mano, al cual solo le quedaban cuando mucho tres balas. Tres balas que no serían suficientes para salir de aquel burdel de mala muerte en que había metido por… pues por idiota.

El cantinero se mantenía a la expectativa, rezando internamente para que el tiroteo dañara lo menos posible su local. Las mujeres que hasta hace poco trabajaban afanosas intentando embaucar a cuanto varón entrara por la puerta se encontraban arrinconadas y temblorosas.

Taylor dio un suspiro cansado. La verdad, todo sucedió demasiado rápido, había entrado en busca de un trago que mermara la sequedad de su garganta tras casi seis horas de cabalgata, dos hombres se le acercaron y en un dos por tres ya estaba sentado en la mesa con ellos mientras un tercero barajaba el monto de naipes con maestría. No tardó más de escasos tres segundos para saber por dónde iba el juego y sonrío ladino cuando las cartas chocaron contra la mesa, si pensaban que era un pájaro fácil de desplumar se llevarían una enorme sorpresa.

Con total saña Taylor destapo su mano mejor por adelantado, los ojos de los tres hombres se abrieron de par en par y entonces todo se convirtió en un pandemónium. Apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para correr a la esquina contaría, voltear una de las mesas y parapetarse detrás antes de que una lluvia de plomo le cayera encima.

El sombrero de vaquero le cubría la hermosa cabellera castaña y sus ojos de color borgoña brillaban ante la expectativa. Apenas contaba con diecinueve años y ya había estado involucrado en situaciones muchísimo peores, así que sabía de sobra que con lo único que contaba era su actitud positiva de no rendirse, nunca lo había hecho y por Dios que no lo haría ahora que su vida estaba en juego.

—Taylor York —gritaron desde el otro lado de la taberna. —Si tienes algo de dignidad darás la cara, perro sarnoso, por lo menos muere con dignidad.

—Prefiero vivir en la deshonra —respondió Taylor riendo solaz. —Además, no fui yo quien tiro cuatro Ases mientras los restantes teníamos dos dentro de nuestra baraja… así que, te pregunto ¿Quién es el de poca valía?

—Sera como quieras. Te voy a despellejar vivo mocoso.

Dos estruendos se escucharon demasiado cerca para el gusto del castaño, así que por instinto se encogió sobre sí mismo hasta hacerse bolita contra la pared.

—La fiesta se les acabo. A volar pájaros de mala muerte —ordeno una voz recia y viril.

—Sheriff… pero si solo nos estábamos divirtiendo.

—A callar Jesse Woodson que conozco demasiado bien tu reputación. Ahora largo si no quieres tener una de mis balas alojada en tu cabeza.

Tay escucho el resoplido molesto de Woodson y sus compañeros, así como las espuelas chocando contra la madera mientras se retiraban de la taberna. Se había salvado por muy poco.

—Ahora vamos a hablar tú y yo niño —comento divertido el alguacil desde su lugar. —Sal para que pueda verte la jeta.

Tay resoplo con fastidio, guardo el revólver y maldiciendo a su suerte se puso de pie lentamente con las manos en alto, era mejor no darle motivos para dispararle. Una vez erguido elevo la barbilla con elegancia para dejar a la vista su sonrisa torcida.

—Taylor York, un placer conocerle alguacil.

— He escucho mucho de ti muchacho y no, no me causa el menor placer tener a un busca pleito por mi pueblo. Así que te quiero lejos de aquí para mañana temprano —ordeno el Sheriff con voz ronca antes de dirigirle la mirada azul a todos los presentes. —Se acabó el espectáculo. A lo suyo.

Tras aquellas palabras todo reanudo su marcha como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Espera —pidió Tay acercándose al rubio alguacil. —Supongo que debo agradecerte por…

—No lo hagas, es mi trabajo. Aun así… lárgate —acoto cortante el hombre de ley dedicándole una mirada fría con sus iris azules.

—Pero yo…

—Si te hace sentir mejor te diré que… —y una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en aquellos perfectos labios de hombre maduro. —Eres un buen timador… es la primera vez que a Jesse Woodson se la aplican de manera tan descarada.

Tay sonrió sinceramente antes de extender su mano en forma amistosa —Me presentare de nuevo, soy Taylor York, pero mis amigos me dicen Tay.

—Matthew McConaughey, la mayoría me dice Matt —respondió al gesto atrapándola la mano más delicada entre la suya con demasiada urgencia y fuerza.

—Matt… Matt… Matt…

Matt…

Matt…

Tai abrió lentamente los ojos, como deseando retener las imágenes del sueño y su propia voz repitiendo aquel nombre. Quería recordar lo más nítidamente posible el rostro maduro del rubio que rondaba cerca de los cuarenta y cinco años y que a pesar de las arrugas en su piel, o precisamente debido a ellas, se veía por demás atractivo y fiero.

—¿Dormiste bien, amor? —pregunto Michael acariciando con demasiada ternura la mejilla al letrado apenas verlo abrir los ojos.

Una caricia que al abogado le supo amarga. Ya no era lo mismo. No después de aquel arranque de rabia. No podía culpar totalmente a Michael de lo sucedido pero tampoco podía disculparlo con ligereza. Simplemente no estaba dentro de su capacidad olvidarlo como si nunca hubiera sucedido, una parte de él se sentía ofendida en sobremanera y…

Y se sentía extraño, como si esa misma parte de él, una faceta que pocas veces dejaba relucir, se estuviera apoderando de él. De hecho podría decir, sin temor a equivocarse que "el dragón" dormido dentro de él comenzaba a despertar. Su seguridad de por si firme ahora parecía hecha de acero y su voluntad inquebrantable se convertía en una poderosa fuerza brotando desde su interior.

—Me siento un poco pesado, aun así… —confeso Taichi girando levemente para quedar de lado y poder mirar la luz que entraba por la ventana y no a los ojos azul pálido de su acompañante. —Nada que deba preocuparte.

Michael sonrió de lado, era extraña la forma en que Tai hablaba, un tono que hasta ahora no le conocía. Su timbre estaba tintado con alegría como siempre, pero al mismo tiempo de determinación. Un timbre que no dejaba cavidad a duda de sus palabras o más comentarios. Casi tajante.

De un movimiento fluido Taichi se puso en pie, su amplia espalda siendo bañada por los rayos dorados se perfilaba exquisita. A los ojos de Michael no había criatura más divina. Amaba a ese hombre, no solo al ser terrenal que ahora se presentaba ante sus ojos, sino también idolatraba a la deidad que permanecía dormida dentro de él. Aquella a la que en más de una vida había seguido para estar a su lado y ahora…

Esta sería la última, la última oportunidad para sellar su destino y pasar la eternidad al lado de quien amaba.

—Tomare un baño y luego saldré, tengo una cita con Ken dentro de hora y media —acoto Taichi sin dedicarle una sola mirada a su pareja. —No me esperes para comer, voy a estar ocupado en los juzgados hasta pasadas las seis y…

Michael comenzaba a fruncir el ceño por cada argumento que consideraba un pretexto para estar lejos de él.

—Y no vas a volver hasta las once…

—Tal vez.

Con aquella postrera frase Taichi salió del campo visual de Michael. Por su parte el rubio actor no hacía más que refunfuñar apretando los puños mientras maldecía internamente a Hor. Desde su aparición todo se estaba yendo al caño.

Habían pasado ya dos vidas previas y en esta tercera, cuando pensó que al fin había ganado, que el brillo sempiterno de Asir le pertenecería a Hor se le ocurre entrometerse de la peor manera.

Y lo odiaba, lo detestaba.

Hor siempre estuvo ligado a la luz, a un mundo bello y a una existencia llena de bondades, en cambio él…

—No vas a ganar, no voy a permitirlo…

&&&[…]&&&

Yamato Ishida elevo la mirada para fijarla en la mujer que en ese momento lo entrevistaba e impaciente esperaba por una respuesta a la pregunta antes formulada. Una que Yamato no llego a escuchar por estar metido en su propio mundo. Un leve sonrojo tiño sus mejillas blancas, eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana y estaba en pleno foro, bajo las atentas lentes de las cámaras de grabación y aun así no lograba enfocarse. Las voces del público, las indicaciones del director a sus camarógrafos y tramoyistas pasaron a ser un mero eco sin relevancia pues su mente divagaba en torno a lo escuchado de boca de Koichi, aquel relato sobre como su gran amor había terminado siendo apodado "El Dragón".

No lograba digerirlo, o era que no deseaba aceptarlo. Taichi Yagami no parecía del tipo de personas que describia su baterista, aunque… no dicen por ahí " _cuidado con las aguas tranquilas_ "

—Pierde su tiempo señorita —argumento Akira atrayendo la atención hacia a él mientras jugaba con las baquetas de su batería y salvando al cantante, —a nuestro amigo no le interesan las mujeres… —dijo con total descaro y esperando impaciente por el revuelo que levantaría su declaración.

Un jadeo se dejó escuchar por todo el set de grabación y de los cinco ocupantes de la sala tres comenzaron a reír. Las cámaras enfocaban directamente los agraciados rostros en espera de alguna otra confesión.

—No lo tome a mal, es solo que Matt no tiene tiempo ni cabeza para nada que no sea música —acaro Koichi con tono cantarín aligerando el ambiente. —Y para ser sinceros, nosotros damos gracias a que sea de ese modo porque si no… ¡uy! Nos deja sin fans.

—¡Oh! —exclamo la entrevistadora suavizando su gesto y soltando una risita coqueta —entonces… ¿todas sus admiradoras pueden mantener la esperanza de que entre ellas encuentre a su otra mitad Ishida? —la presentadora volvió a dirigirse al cantante rubio quien ladeo la cabeza sin captar el flirteo descarado.

—Claro, después de todo… ¿Quién no busca el amor? —declaro con tono triunfante Subaru mientras pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros del rubio, haciendo que la periodista frunciera el ceño al sentir que los miembros de la banda evitaban que Matt contestara directamente a sus preguntas.

—Ya para terminar, me gustaría que nos confirmara las fechas para sus próximos conciertos y si es verdad el rumor de que piensa subastar una cita para navidad con los miembros de la banda.

Matt carraspeo con la garganta antes de responder —Las fechas programadas son: 7 y 9 de octubre en el Foro Nacional, 12,15 y 17 de noviembre en el Palacio de los Deportes y por ultimo 19 y 22 de diciembre, y el ultimo… el cierre del año será el 27 en la gran sala de Opera de Tokio. Sobre la subasta. Es completamente cierto, la disquera propuso la subasta con el fin de recaudar fondos los cuales irán directamente al programa "del amor nace la vista". Lleva apenas dos años, pero ya han logrado grandes cosas.

—Así que les recomiendo que comiencen a juntar sus ahorros nenas… —grito emocionado Akira guiñando un ojo a la audiencia. —Aunque les aseguro que tenemos amor y mimos para todas.

Una exclamación lleno el foro y la presentadora despidió el programa con entusiasmo acompañada de la euforia que desencadenaron los comentarios de la banda.

Saliendo del plato y de camino al camerino asignado el silencio envolvió a los cuatro integrantes, cada uno parecía bastante meditabundo, al punto de que incluso su vista estaba perdida en diferentes puntos. Matt se mordió el labio, hacía mucho que no sentía aquella incomodidad estando rodeado de aquellos talentosos músicos. Al llegar a su destino y apenas cerrarse la puerta un sonoro suspiro quebró el mutismo que los envolvía y al girarse el rubio vocalista no pudo menos que temblar levemente ante las mirada afilada que Koichi le dedicaba, una muy parecida a la que tenían Akira y Subaru.

—¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? ¡Era una presentación en vivo! Si no fuera por Akira… —reclamo el tecladista con ira contenida.

—Lo sé, y me disculpo —acoto Matt bajando la cabeza. —Es solo que… —y guardo un prudencial silencio, que podía decir en su defensa "no puedo sacarme de la cabeza a Tai, por más que intento centrarme", la verdad no sonaba como una buena opción, aunque claramente por el gesto de sus compañeros al parecer no era necesario admitirlo en voz alta.

—¡Maldición Matt! Es mejor que arregles ese desastre emocional que traes porque… si alguien llega a enterarse se va a armar un escándalo —arguyo Akira con firmeza y algo de miedo, luego camino hasta el único sofá en la estancia para dejar caer su cuerpo con pesadez. —No estamos tan bien parados como para permitirnos propaganda de esa clase.

—Lo sé—gruño nuevamente el rubio vocalista apretando las manos en puños.

—Y si lo sabes entonces ¿Por qué parece que te importa un bledo? —reprocho el baterista en tono de reproche.

Yamato apretó los dientes, claro que le importaba, pero… y a falta de un buen argumento que alegar se conformó con asentir afirmativamente y decir —Prometo resolverlo pronto y de verdad lamento hacerlos pasar por esto… —aseguro antes de tomar sus cosas y salir de camerino que les asignaron en el foro para la entrevista.

Estando afuera, lejos de cualquier mirada y conduciendo a buena velocidad en dirección al hospital se obligó a concentrarse. Nunca fue un hombre sentimental, sus emociones siempre se vieron en completo control por su fría racionalidad y ahora…

Le hacía falta su hermano. Tk siempre tuvo una forma de hacerle ver sus errores de forma que los aceptara con gracia y encontrar por sí mismo la respuesta que buscaba. A pesar de ser menor y su hermano, Takeru era su amigo y confidente. Un aliado fiable que siempre demostró estar para él y por él.

—¿Qué dirías de poder verme en este momento? —se preguntó Yamato soltando una risa suave—seguramente me hubieras golpeado la cabeza para hacerme ver que Taichi tiene pareja y por respeto a esa relación debo mantenerme al margen, pero… ¡Dios! No quiero, no puedo soportar que este con otro.

Con una habilidad envidiable estaciono el vehículo en el aparcamiento del hospital, desmonto ligero cual hoja al viento y con paso liviano atravesó las puertas de cristal. Se sabía de memoria la ruta al cuarto de su hermano y tenía pase permanente, por eso no tuvo ningún problema en llegar tercer piso.

Al llegar se quedó mirando la puerta por algunos minutos. Parecía que había sido ayer cuando aún podía apreciar la sonrisa de Takeru, que podía escuchar su voz dándole consejos, cuando se reflejaba en sus ojos azul cobalto. Lo extrañaba demasiado.

Prometió protegerlo y…

—Te he fallado, lo siento… —susurro reprimiendo las ganas de llorar volviendo sus manos en puños.

En donde habían quedado esos días en los que con facilidad espantaba a los monstros de debajo de la cama, cuando unas cuantas palabras y una bandita aliviaban sus penas. A donde se fueron aquellos años en que sus problemas quedaban en el olvido después de un helado. Esos días no volverían nunca.

—No creo que él piense eso

Matt miro a su espalda para encarar a una chica de cabello castaño que lo miraba con ternura y cierta tristeza. Era una chica menuda y de rostro agraciado, de hecho sus ojos… sus ojos se parecían a los de…

—Tk jamás te culparía, después de todo, no estaba en tus manos salvarlo. —acoto ella ando un paso adelante y acariciando con gracia le la mejilla del cantante.

Yamato la miro intrigado, ¿Quién era ella? ¿De dónde conocía a su hermano? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Pero incluso antes de que juntara la voz para exteriorizar cualquiera de esas preguntas una voz más se dejó escuchar.

—¡Oh! Señor Ishida, es un placer verlo —celebro el galeno a unos metros de él y con prisa se acercó para estrecharle la mano efusivamente —apenas hoy en la mañana he requerido su presencia y mírenos… No sabe lo feliz que estoy de poder decir que… tenemos grandes expectativas de que su hermano despierte, pero… ¿Dispone de tiempo? Necesito explicarle muchas cosas.

Matt asentía con la cabeza mientras intentaba ubicar a la chica que hasta hace poco estaba junto a él, una idea que desapareció de su cabeza en cuento comprendió lo que el médico le estaba diciendo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, una que parecían haberse esfumado de su vida hacía varios meses.

Tendría a su hermano de vuelta.

—Claro Doctor Joe, todo el que haga falta —respondió el músico contento.

&&&[…]&&&

Ken Ichijouji corrió el tramo que lo separaba de su despacho en tiempo record. En sus manos traía los resultados del análisis y no eran buenas noticias. La verdad es que apenas tenerlos en sus manos miles de teorías asaltó sus pensamientos, tantas ideas que en marabunta se dejaban ver como posible desenlace y que incluían, para su desgracia, a personas por demás adineradas.

Las piedras negras eran de un tipo de material que solo podía encontrarse en tres lugares de la gran metrópolis, reduciendo la lista de sospechosos. El primer lugar era el Imperial Royal Japón, un hotel de extrema exclusividad y para ser más exactos dicho mineral servía como adorno del jardín que rodeaba la alberca de la terraza. El segundo, una fábrica abandonada a las afueras, cuyo dueño jamás volvió a rentar y estaba completamente en desuso y por último, las oficinas centrales de la increíblemente popular revista Look.

Si tuviera que apostar por alguna de las opciones se decantaría por la fábrica, pero… bueno, no siempre lo más obvio era la solución, por eso esperaría a Tai para saber su opinión antes de comenzar a movilizar a sus hombres.

Dos golpes en la puerta se escucharon e inmediatamente después la figura de Taichi hizo acto de presencia. Ken no dudo en, sin formalidad alguna, soltar toda la información obtenida.

—Haremos una pequeña visita a las oficinas de Look —informo Taichi sacando de su chaqueta una barra nutricional y devorarla con avidez, la verdad aún no había desayunado y se moría de hambre.

—¿Por qué Look? —cuestiono Ken con una sonrisa forzada.

Taichi le dedico una mirada burla, luego dejando que su peso quedara sobre su pierna izquierda dándole a su pose un aire erótico que hizo a Ken morderse el labio.

—Porque, por si no lo notaste la señorita Takada era una fiel seguidora de la revista. El único poster colgado en la pared de su cuarto pertenecía a una publicación bastante atrasada.

Ken no sabía si creerle o no ¿Cómo podía saberlo? A menos que el mismo Taichi sea suscriptor de la revista de moda.

Tai pareció leerle el pensamiento y sin esperar un segundo más aclaro.

—En una de las esquinas tenía una firma, creo que más bien podría llamarlo dedicatoria, y la fecha. Como dato extra te diré que autógrafo se lo dio Koushiro Izumi.

—El principal fotógrafo de Look… —jadeo Ken con el asombro pintado en sus facciones ante el descubrimiento.

Taichi asintió sin borrar su sonrisa de gato que se comió al canario. —Solo hay que sumar dos más dos.

—Entonces… ¿crees que nuestro sospechoso es Izumi?

Tai negó, —no me arriesgo a tanto, pero una cosa es segura, por ahora no tenemos más conexiones y es mejor investigar a fondo antes de descartar cualquier teoría.

Ken estuvo de acuerdo y bajo la atenta mirada del Yagami tomo su abrigo para salir con rumbo a las oficinas de Look.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

My ladys, My Lords, es un placer regresar y entregarles este capítulo que espero aun lo esté esperando alguno de mis lindos lectores.

En la actualización de otra historia me disculpe por la tardanza debido a ciertos asuntos personales que se me atravesaron y que me tuvieron muy entretenido. Pero ahora que estoy casi por completo fuera del atolladero espero poder terminar varias de las historias que tengo pendientes.

Sin más disfruten de este capítulo.

Atte: Su servidor Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 8**

Una suave risa inundo la dorada estancia. Cada rincón del palacio brillaba y aun si no lograba superar el brillo del gesto de felicidad de Asir. Tanta opulencia que no podían compararse a la belleza y bondad de esa deidad que se había ganado un lugar especial en el corazón del monarca.

—Me alegra saber que mi desventura es tu deleite —remilgo Ra dejando su puesto en la mesa de juegos para encaminarse al balcón y mirar el paisaje mientras dejaba entrever su gesto fingidamente ofendido.

—Mi sol, usted que es quien trae luz y tranquilidad a esta tierra, jamás conocerán la desventura. Así pues, ¿no es sino un leve incordio perder un juego contra mí? ¿Qué es un simple juego en comparación a su grandiosa gloria?

Ra le sostuvo la mirada, contemplando con hambrienta devoción y amor los iris color vino de Asir, acariciando de forma etérea cada detalle del rostro grácil de Asir.

—Solo por tratarse de ti estaría dispuesto a soportar cualquier suplicio —musito Ra elevando su mano en una clara invitación al Dios de la Fertilidad para hacerle compañía.

Asir bajo la cabeza alejándose de la mesa de juegos que hasta ese momento ocupaban. Ra dio dos pasos dentro en espera de que su llamado fuera contestado. Asir con elegancia acorto la distancia hasta posar su mano sobre la extendida palma del rey quien no dudo posar la otra en la mejilla de tono bronceado que tanto amaba.

—Mi rey, le imploro no diga cosas que pueden darle esperanzas a un corazón que anhela… —arguyo Asir tentado a levantar la mirada, a tomar su mano y unirla con la del soberado. Deseaba profundizar aquel tacto que incendiaba su interior.

Por su parte a Ra le dolía pensar que Asir no confiaba en sus palabras y juramentos, y deseaba cambiar esa desidia en una plena seguridad. Abrió los labios, esta vez le haría saber sin rodeos todo lo que le hacía sentir.

—Mi señor… —interrumpió Seth haciendo una reverencia al rey y un leve asentimiento de cabeza que hizo retroceder inconscientemente a Asir hasta casi hacerlo esconder detrás del soberano.

Ra frunció el ceño, detestaba su cobardía pero aún más que cuando era Asir quien intentaba declarar sus deseos siempre se viera interrumpidos como ahora.

—Mi señor, el oráculo solicita su precia —dicto Seth a dientes apretados, aguantando la furia que sentía de ver el claro favoritismo del rey por Asir.

Si tan solo Horus no se hubiera entrometido ese día, Asir hubiera dejado de existir hacia mucho.

—Cuida tus pensamientos Seth —gruño Ra con un deje de desprecio. —Soy el soberano y nada escapa a mi conocimiento. Lo sé todo y lo veo todo.

—Mis disculpas mi rey, no fue mi intención… —dijo Seth arrodillándose.

—Se cuáles son tus intenciones y tus anhelos aún mejor que tú mismo Seth, por eso te advierto, no agotes mi paciencia.

—Procurare ser más discreto —respondió Seth saliendo de la habitación intentando mostrar un remordimiento que en realidad no sentía. Había cometido una falta error.

—Espera aquí, estarás a salvo mientras no dejes el palacio Asir —dicto Ra acariciando los castaños cabellos de Asir.

Asir bajo la cabeza aceptando la voluntad del soberano y guardándose muy bien de mostrar de cualquier manera lo humillado que se sentía al ser a los ojos de su señor tan frágil como una estatua de cristal que debe resguardar con recelo si no quiere perderla.

Él también era un Dios y a pesar de no haber nacido con dotes para la batalla sabía que en su centro anidaba un poder aún más generoso y necesario. La capacidad de dar y mantener la vida no era ni por asomo un desperdicio ni una debilidad. Asir se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo y habilidades.

Una lágrima bajo por sus mejilla solo cuando el soberano dejo los aposentos. Asir limpio esa muestra de dolor recordándose que había alguien que lo trababa con dignidad. El Dios el inframundo siempre lo miro de frente y dignamente.

—Anubis… —murmuro Asir antes de salir por las puertas doradas con rumbos a las puertas del Nul, en donde sabia encontraría al Dios chacal.

&&&[…]&&&

Mimi Tachikawa siempre fue una niña mimada, alguien que estaba dispuesta a todo por conseguir lo que deseaba por que sin duda lo merecía. Ella no tenía freno ni moral, no cuando su deseo era profundo, no cuando todo lo que quería estaba a su alcance.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto Mimi estrechando la mirada con claro signo de molestia. —No pareces estar muy conforme con mi proceder Koushiro —canturreo el nombre con diversión mientras se alejaba del escritorio con su típico contoneo de caderas que hechizaba a muchos.

Koushiro Izumi se mordió internamente la mejilla, no pensaba responder, después de todo su actitud debía ser más que clara. Nunca pensó que Mimi pudiera llegara esos extremos, ni tampoco considero remotamente que ella hablaba convencida de que su proyecto funcionaria y le rendiría una cuantiosas ganancias.

—¡Te estoy hablando! No me ignores —gruño ella golpeando con las palmas de las manos la superficie de madera en donde reposaban varios documentos.

—Nunca lo he hecho Mimi… —respondió Izumi con voz casi inexistente, en los recónditos lares de su mente agrego ¿Cómo podría?

—Pues más te vale. Ahora dime ¿quién es ella? —cuestiono Mimi entrecerrando los ojos con desprecio mientras apuntaba con el dedo a la chica que aparecía en una de las tantas fotografías que adornaban las páginas de la revista Look del mes pasado.

Koushiro torció el gesto, meneo la cabeza y negó rotundamente.

—Aunque soy el fotógrafo oficial siempre hay alguno que otro independiente que logra le admitan sus fotos, no siempre son las mías las que…

Mimi no se vio contenta con esa respuesta y lo demostró golpeado el puño derecho contra el escritorio. Sus ojos flameaban ira y abrió la boca lista para dejar salir alguna orden que seguro incomodaría al pelirrojo, un sonido que nunca llego a surgir de su agraciados labios debido a los golpes firmes que llamaban a su puerta.

—Adelante —concedió el fotógrafo respirando aliviado de tener al menos un receso en su discusión.

—Izumi —gimoteo la chica de lentes redondos que parecía temblar, no de miedo eso lo sabía bien el pelirrojo, sino de admiración pues sus ojos la traicionaban al posarse sobre la mujer castaña que lo acompañaba.

—Dime Yolei —apremio Koushiro.

—¡Ah! ¡Este!... Hay dos hombres en la recepción que solicitan hablar contigo… —respondió Yolei sonriendo deslumbrante ante la ex-Diva

—Diles que estoy ocupa…

—Son de la policía —término de decir la chica reaccionando antes de que se rehusara por completo.

Mimi dio un resoplido molesto, no le convenía mezclarse ni por mera coincidencia con agentes, así pues con disimulo señalo enfáticamente la fotografía a sabiendas de que el fotógrafo entendería lo que ella deseaba. Cuando lo vio asentir ella dibujo en su boca una risa un tanto cínica y salió del diminuto despacho taconeando agresivamente.

Yolei casi dio un salto de la impresión cuando la exquisita fragancia que era el perfume de Mimi Tachikawa le inundo las fosas nasales al pasar a su lado. Mimi era tan hermosa, siempre lo seria a pesar de haber salido de los reflectores hace ya bastante tiempo. Los años no parecían tocarle pues aún conservaba mucho de encanto a pesar de su edad. Simplemente ante sus ojos era perfecta.

—Diles a los caballeros que pasen —concedió con un suspiro cansado Izumi sacando a la asistente de su ensoñación.

—¡Eh! ¡Ah! Si enseguida.

Esa iba a ser una tarde muy agitada se dijo Koushiro mientras cerraba la revista que hasta hace poco reposaba sobre su escritorio y la escondía en uno de sus cajones.

Era increíble la forma en que Mimi podía dictar una orden sin ponerse a pensar en el contexto o dificultada de las misma. Ella solo decía busca y Koushiro debía sufrir para complacerla. ¿Cuánto llevaba con ese jueguito? ¿Dos, quizás tres meses? Un corto periodo en comparación a lo que Izumi pensaba sentía como la eternidad.

—Disculpe la intrusión señor Izumi pero es un asunto urgente.

Esa fue la primera frase que Koushiro escucho de Ken Ichijouji al entrar descaradamente a su oficina, y que le hizo fruncir el ceño al reconocerlo. Sin embargo dio muestra de su excelente educación invitándolos a sentarse a él y a su acompañante con gesto cordial.

—Pues ustedes dirán caballeros en que los puedo ayudar.

Taichi sonrió afable extendiéndole la mano antes de tomar asiento. —Él es el fiscal Ken Ichijouji y yo soy Taichi Yagami abogado jurídico penalista. Estamos investigando un caso de asesinato y…

—Señores, no es por ser descortés pero no creo ser la persona indicada…—corto Koushiro elevando las manos en son de paz.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro señor Izumi? Ni siquiera le hemos hecho una sola pregunta. —reto Ken con mirada maliciosa.

—Fácil. Mi trabajo es estresante y casi nunca abandono las instalaciones de la revista, por lo tanto tengo poca interacción con las personas a mi derredor, cuanto menos dispongo de tiempo para notas amarillistas —se defendió Izumi muy seguro de sus argumentos.

—Tal vez ahora es así, sin embargo estamos aquí para hablar de una antigua amiga suya. Takada Kiyomi. ¿La recuerda?

Koushiro dejó caer su cuerpo contra el respaldo de la silla mientras sus manos se entrelazaban en un claro gesto de meditación.

—La verdad es que el nombre me suena pero no logro ubicar bien su rostro. Han pasado tantas mujeres por aquí. Supongo que no debo recordarles que están en una revista de moda y que las modelos son numerosas.

—Pues ella parecía tenerle aprecio si conservaba el autógrafo con dedicatoria que le hizo —menciono Ken alevosamente logrando sonsacarle un leve rubor al fotógrafo.

—Caballeros, soy considerado desde hace como seis años como el mejor fotógrafo de Japón. He dado conferencias y cursos a lo largo del país. La señorita que ustedes me nombran puede tratarse de una de tantas personas que se han acercado a durante esos eventos a solicitarme un autógrafo.

—Comprendo… —dicto Tai amablemente. —Entonces no tendrá inconformidad en ayudarnos a conseguir que su jefe nos permita revisar el registro de empleados de la revista de los últimos dos años.

—Miren caballeros, me encuentro en la mejor disposición de ayudarlos sin embargo lo que me piden esta fuera de mis posibilidades. Además de que me gustaría evitar que mi nombre se vea involucrado en un asunto tan escandaloso. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

—Señor Izumi… —comenzó a decir Ken antes de ser frenado por la mano del abogado quien meneo disimuladamente la cabeza negando.

—Bien, señor Izumi, agradecemos su tiempo y cooperación —dijo Tai afable poniéndose de pie. —No atrasaremos más su agenda del día, nos retiramos.

Ken no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera lo correcto, él tenía toda la intención de interrogar a Izumi de la manera más ferviente y si se negaba tenia dispuesta una citación judicial. Pero conociendo a su amigo era mejor seguirle el juego, Taichi Yagami era conocido como el Dragón no por su poderosa fuerza bruta como muchos rumores llegaron a afirmar. No, Taichi comenzó a ser llamado de esa forma en la fiscalía por tres poderosas razones. Una su increíble suerte para dar con indicios clave para la resolución de caso, dos su mente malévola que jugaba con la psique de los investigados y tercera la destrucción que deja a su paso.

En su primer caso Taichi Yagami no solo se conformó con poner al asesino tras las rejas, sino que reunió pruebas suficientes para desmantelar una enorme red criminalista que dejo al descubierto a más de dos funcionarios corruptos.

Taichi parecía tener a la diosa de la fortuna de su lado y o poseer magia propia.

En cualquier caso. No era para nada el ser sádico lanza fuego que todos pensaban. No. Taichi Yagami era un ser inteligente y poderoso que deseaba impartir justicia. Un Dragón sabio y mágico anidaba en su pecho por eso Ken lo seguía fielmente, conocía demasiado bien ese instinto prodigioso que parecía guiar al letrado.

—Y… ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? —pregunto el fiscal apretando el paso para mantenerse a la altura del abogado.

—¿Reconociste a la persona que dejo el despacho de Izumi antes de que entráramos?

Ken intento hacer memoria, en su trayecto a la oficina del fotógrafo se toparon una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños, pero sinceramente no lograba ubicarla.

—Era Mimi Tachikawa, inicio su carrera como modelo en Look y por un poco más de cuatro años se mantuvo en la cúspide. Fue descubierta precisamente por Izumi cuando ella recién cumplió los veintidós años. Después de eso a pesar de conservar su belleza Mimi no logro sacarse el estigma de ser el rostro exclusivo de Look y su carrera como modelo se fue a pique. No duro más de medio año en trabajos de poca importancia y después desapareció de las cámaras.

Ken asintió, tenía lógica que ellos mantuvieran contacto. Y lo que más le sorprendía era la cantidad de datos que poseía Yagami, era como si hubiera estado investigando a la mujer aun antes de saberla involucrada.

—Actualmente Mimi es la dueña mayoritaria de DefSTAR Records. La disquera para la que trabaja Yamato Ishida.

Ken dibujo una "o" con los labios mientras se decía mentalmente: conque de ahí salió.

—¡Oh! Y hablando de él como va su caso —cuestiono Ken con un brillo burlón en la mirada.

Taichi torció la boca y apretó el paso, de solo recordar a Ishida y las repercusiones que tuvo su intrusión en su vida le daban ganas de tirarse de un puente. Estaba molesto con Michael y molesto con Matt. ¡Dios! Hasta estaba molesto consigo mismo por permitirle al vocalista tantas libertades. Aunque a quien quería engañar, le había fascinado sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, percibir su dulce aroma y sus ardientes caricias.

—¿Tai? —llamo Ken con tiento, el gesto que tenía Taichi en ese momento era una mezcla rara entre angustia y molestia.

—Finiquitare su asunto en dos días —respondió llano y plano sin dar pie a ningún argumento. —Por ahora concentrémonos en esto.

Yamato Ishida sostenía con fuerza medida la mano de su hermano. Joe le acaba de dar una excelente noticia. Su hermano había reaccionado al tratamiento mejor de lo que se pesaba y tenía grandes posibilidades de despertar en menos de una semana. Por supuesto no podría abandonar el hospital de inmediato, el lapso que pasó en coma le atrofió los músculos y necesitaría terapia para recobrar el total de movimiento en su cuerpo. El diagnostico era alentador y al parecer a pesar de todo lo acontecido se esperaba que Tk no presentara ninguna secuela importante del accidente.

—Vamos hermano despierta, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos —murmuro Matt apretando la mano blanca de su hermano menor.

Era el tercer día y aun no presentaba algún signo que indicara que estaba consiente. Había pedido permiso en la disquera y Mimi a regañadientes acepto siempre y cuando no excediera de esa semana. Además de encontrarse un tanto deprimido pues hacía varios días que no sabía nada de su abogado. Al menos agradecía que su tío hubiera dejado de hostigarlo y estaba seguro que eso se debía a la eficiente intervención de Yagami.

Un suave quejido se escuchó en la habitación y Yamato no tardo en colgarse al botón que colgaba cerca de la cama y sabia era para llamar a las enfermeras o médicos de turno.

—Ka… Kari… —murmuro Tk entreabriendo los ojos con dificultad. —Kari —repitió intentando elevar la mano y distinguir una cabellera castaña.

—¡Ey! Tranquilo, estoy aquí… —dijo Matt sujetando la mano que débil se alzaba. —Aquí estoy hermano…

—Matt… —siseo con voz ronca al reconocerlo

—El mismo, ¿a quién esperabas? —dijo el mayor de los hermanos para aligerar la tensión.

—Matt… —gruño más alto Tk. —Debes buscar a Kari. Dile que venga…

Yamato lo miro asustado, el no concia a nadie con ese nombre, sin embargo la desesperación en la mirada de su hermano lo obligo a aceptar su petición con tal de calmarlo.

Las enfermeras que entraron junto al doctor comenzaron a tomarle los signos vitales y verificar el sinfín de máquinas a los que Tk estuvo conectado durante todo ese tiempo.

—Lo siento pero deberá retirarse —solicito una de las enfermeras empujando a Matt fuera de la habitación.

—Matt —grito Tk desesperado. —Búscala y tráela… por favor tráela… ella no puede estar sola… Matt… por favor…

Matt solo dejo de escuchar la petición de Tk hasta que las puertas se cerraron. Con pesar bajo la cabeza. ¿Ahora en donde debía comenzar a buscar? El nombre de Kari no le decía nada. No sabía su edad, apellido o incluso su aspecto.

—Maldición —remilgo sin saber a quién acudir. Esperaría a que los doctores le permitieran pasar a ver a su hermano con la esperanza de que estuviera despierto y pudiera darle más datos, o al menos una pista de cómo encontrarla. Porque si Tk le pedia con tal apremio encontrarla entonces debía hacerlo constara lo que costara.

&&&[…]&&&

—¿Y por qué aun sigues aquí Taylor York? —cuestiono Matt con una sonrisa torcida en los labios al tiempo en que colocaba sus manos en la cintura en un gesto de poder.

Era demasiado temprano, apenas cerca de las ocho de la mañana como para enojarse por estar bajo el dintel de la puerta de la comisaria cuando tenía que estar realizando el primero de sus incontables recorridos al pueblo para asegurarse de mantener a raya las trifulcas diarias cuando frente a sus ojos apareció el mocoso.

—Creme, te alegraras de que este aquí Matt. Porque soy tú única posibilidad de llegar vivo a mañana —dijo Taylor con orgullo elevando la barbilla.

Si antes Matt estaba a disgusto con el muchacho en este momento juraba que lo detestaba. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle Tay que él no pudiera hacer por sus propios medios? Era el Sheriff y sus hombres estaban por demás capacitados para enfrentar cualquier tipo de situación. No, un pequeño vándalo mal viviente no tenía nada que brindarle.

—Lárgate York, no te necesito más que para traerme problemas —refunfuño Matt escupiendo a la tierra el pedazo de tabaco masticado que por poco cae en las botas del chico. Luego paso por su lado y monto su caballo para continuar con sus labores.

Taylor se mordió el labio inferior, si no fuera porque se sentía en deuda con el alguacil ya se hubiera ido, pero no, su sentido del honor le exigía pagar el favor recibido. Internamente cantaba. "Solo le salvo el cuello y me largo. Solo le salvo el cuello y me largo".

Había escuchado de buena fuente que Jesse Woodson el idiota que intento timarlo el día anterior en la taberna, estaba en ese pueblo por un cargamento muy especial, y no solo eso, Jesse había pactado una buena cantidad por entregar como extra la cabeza del Sheriff Matthew McConaughey, uno de los pocos oficiales incorruptibles del país.

McConaughey se había negado a dejar pasar la entrega de armamento, ofendido de que pensaran que aceptaría el soborno y con aquella negación se ganó una buena cantidad de enemigos que gustosos pagarían por verlo muerto.

Y es ahí donde Jesse se beneficiaba. Mataría al alguacil cuando este intentara interceptar la mercancía.

—¡Maldición! —Remilgo Tay. —Debería dejar que lo mataran por imbécil —se dijo mientras cargaba la escopeta y afinaba la puntería desde el techo de una de las tantas casas que daban a la avenida.

Era cerca del mediodía, la carreta que trasportaba el cargamento ilegal ya dejaba ver su rastro de polvo a la lejanía y el Sheriff se acercaba a la plaza principal con la firme intención de catear la carreta y confiscar el contenido.

Tay acomodo su cuerpo respiro profundo y pestaño varias veces, porque es bien sabido que solo los novatos fijan la mirada. Con cautela dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones serenando su pulso. Disponía de tres balas para sacar vivo al alguacil.

La carreta llego puntual frente al correo, unos segundos después arribo el Sheriff que desmonto raudo junto a tres de sus hombres que le cerraron el paso al cochero antes de que ingresara a la oficina postal.

—Hasta ahí todo en orden —murmuro Tay sin perderse ningún movimiento pero amartillando el arma por si acaso.

Luego de un intercambio de palabras rápidas las cosas comenzaron a caldearse. Matt tomo por la solapa al cochero y Tay remilgo porque las figuras quedaron tras el carruaje fuera de su rango visual.

El primer disparo se escuchó y Tay empuño fuerte el arma y tembló al pensar que pudo ser Matt el blanco. Una segunda detonación y Tay se arrepintió de pensar que el Sheriff podría manejar la situación. Tania ganas de lazarse al vacío con tal de llegar lo más pronto posible hasta donde se encontraba el Sheriff. Un segundo después su respiración volvió al ver al rubio corriendo a resguardarse de la lluvia de fuego que le llovía. Una leve tranquilidad que no le duro mucho al ver el rastro de sangre que dejo detrás de sí.

Tay apretó los dientes e intento serenarse. Respiro profundo mientras enfocaba al primero de los cuatro maleantes que le disparaba al rubio.

Relajo cada musculo y apunto sereno antes de disparar.

Entre el escándalo de plomazos los maleantes no lograron distinguir el suyo, ni tomaron gran importancia al ver caer a uno de sus compañero pensando que el Sheriff había acabo con él por pura mala suerte; fue hasta que el segundo de los cuatro hombres se desplomo que los malandrines dedujeron que les estaban disparando desde otro ángulo, pero para entonces el tercero ya estaba en la mira del Taylor York que no dudo en acabar con él.

El cuarto cayó víctima de los hombres del Sheriff que llegaban pánfilos a respaldar a su jefe.

Desde el techo Taylor respiro como si hubiera corrido una maratón, desplomando su cuerpo en el techo mientras miraba el cielo despejado, eso había estado cerca. Se tomó su tiempo para bajar, de todos modos no esperaba que el alguacil le agradeciera, simplemente estaban a mano.

Se lanzó el arma al hombro, bajo por un costado de la casa y tomo su bolso de viaje, el Sheriff lo quería lejos y eso mismo pensaba hacer.

Con desgana camino despacio hasta el borde del pueblo, según su brújula y el mapa que cargaba a no más de día y medio se encontraba el siguiente pueblo y luego un poco más adelante la ciudad. Había pensado conseguir un caballo, pero gracias al infeliz de Jesse y el alboroto de la taberna nadie le vendería nada.

Con el sol a su espalda se resignó a continuar a pie. Odiaba el calor, la falta de agua, porque no estaba dispuesto a cargar más que la estrictamente necesaria, y aborrecía el dolor en sus pies debido a las ampollas.

Al caer la tarde Taylor decidió montar un improvisado campamento y descansar un poco, no tenía prisa por llegar al siguiente poblado.

—Que te den por el culo Jesse Woodson —maldijo mientras arrastraba un trozo de planta rodadora para prender la fogata que lo mantendría caliente durante la noche y la que le costó un poco de trabajo encender.

Se colocó el gabán y se tomó su tiempo en limpiar el pedacito de terreno en donde dormiría, no quería despertar con dolor de espalda por culpa de una desdichada piedrecilla.

Recargado junto a un árbol muerto reviso sus viandas. Apenas si un pedazo de pan y carne seca. Nada decente que llevarse a la boca, pero era mejor que nada, además en su situación no podía ponerse exigente, debería dar gracias de que al menos tenía eso.

El trote de un caballo le hizo levantar la vista y amartillar el revolver discretamente bajo el gabán que ahora portaba, en espera de cualquier anomalía. Sus ojos cobrizos a pesar de la oscuridad que ahora reinaba poco a poco lograron distinguir el cabello rubio del jinete y mientras más cerca apreciaba las facciones duras y aquellos ojos azules como el océano se hicieron perfectamente visibles.

—Cuando te digo que largues, te quedas… y cuando quiero encontrarte resulta que ya tomaste al camino —remilgo Matt desmontando al vuelo para quedar justo frente al muchacho que con la boca abierta lo miraba incrédulo.

—¿Que diantres haces aquí? —pregunto Tay cabreado mostrando de puro enojo el arma que apuntaba al rubio.

—¡Ey! Vengo en son de paz —exclamo Matt elevando las manos.

—¿Qué quieres? Y habla rápido porque estoy nervioso y cuando me pongo nervioso mi dedo aprieta el gatillo con facilidad.

—Solo quería agradecerte. Me salvaste la vida…

Tay sonrió de lado antes de decir. —Eso ya lo sabía. Debiste escucharme, suerte para ti que soy más terco que una mula y que no dejo sin pagar mis deudas.

—De todos modos, gracias.

—Si eso es todo entonces lárgate. Ya te dije que estamos a mano —remilgo Tay dando media vuelta con la intención de regresar a su lugar junto al tronco.

—Quizás para ti… además me preguntaba si… bueno es obvio que sabes tratar con esos malandrines y eres un gran tirador.

—No voy a cambiar de bando —afirmo a raja tabla Tay arrebujándose en el huequito improvisado que por esa noche seria su cama.

—Solo pensé que no te molestaría quedarte unos días más y…

Tay elevo una ceja. Esa oración sin terminar podía tomarse de muchas maneras.

—No me van los machos —argumento Taylor sonriendo burlonamente ante el rojo que de pronto asalto el rostro del Sheriff.

—Yo nunca insinué nada de ese tipo… —respondió Matt acercándose para tomar asiento a un lado de Taylor, sin saber que el castaño estaba tomando nota de su proximidad.

—Es una lástima —rio Tay antes de un solo movimiento sentarse sobre las piernas del mayor. —Seria glorioso escucharte gemir mi nombre —murmuro con deseo al oído del alguacil.

Matt por pura reacción llevo sus grandes manos a las caderas del muchacho mientras le miraba atónito. Y antes de que pudiera procesar todo el contexto de la situación y de las palabras de Taylor una carcajada fuerte le hizo saber que estaba siendo la burla de aquel joven.

—Si serás —gruño Matt lanzándolo a un lado sin logar que dejara de reír.

—Eres un viejo rabo verde Matthew McConaughey. ¿Te ponen los menores? O ¿yo soy un caso único? Vamos Sheriff no puedes negar que con tan poco he conseguido que la tengas dura como piedra.

—Maldito seas Taylor York —gruño desviando la mirada y levantándose de su sitio para montar nuevamente.

Continuará….

.

.

N.A.

Para cualquier duda o aclaración por favor de dejarla en los comentarios, de esa manera intentare resolver todas en el siguiente cap.


End file.
